


Children of Hope and Despair

by Izuki



Series: Hope and Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All Original Characters related to main cast from both games., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both the School Life and Island Life of Mutual Killings were failures. The School Life didn't produce a single body, and in the end neither did the Island Life. The Despair Movement has long ended, and Hope's Peak has re-opened. Now watch the 100th class of Hope's Peak deal with a sadistic bear that has taken over! Will the Despair Movement restart? or will it's fate be the same as the last two  killing games? Find out in the School Life of Mutual Killing's Reboot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. E-Handbook Entries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I've been planning this for a while. This is going to be a Dangan Ronpa killing game featuring the children of the pairings that either i ship the hardest, or that are more commonly shipped. Here are the E-Handbook entries for my OCs, and i'll write their physical characteristics when they're introduced in the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have too many physical descriptions thought out, and i didn't write down the parents of them in this either. I want you all to attempt to guess who're their parents, you know the non obvious ones based on names. if you have any questions about them, feel free to ask.

Boys

*Yoshikazu Kamukura  
-Super Ultimate Musician  
-1/2 of Ultimate Twins  
Likes: Interesting things. Cute girls. Singing. Mom.  
Dislikes: Boring things. Studying.  
Height: 182 cm.  
Chest: 40 cm.  
Blood type: O negative.

*Tidus Hinata  
-Ultimate Game Developer  
Likes: Gaming. Napping. Sakuramochi.  
Dislikes: Matching clothing. Kusamochi.  
Height: 157 cm.  
Chest: 60 cm.  
Blood type: A positive.

*Akio  
-Ultimate Hero  
Likes: Posing.  
Dislikes: Evil.  
Height: 195 cm.  
Chest: 98 cm  
Blood type:???

*Diaya Ishimaru  
-Ultimate Lawyer  
Likes: Upholding the law. The occasional party. His dads.  
Dislikes: Punks that don’t know their place.  
Height: 190 cm.  
Chest: 80 cm.  
Blood type: B negative.

Kazuki Komaeda  
-Ultimate Mortician  
Likes: Hope. Medical scents. Plums with marshmallows. Bagels.  
Dislikes: Despair. Pears. Waffles.  
Height: 170 cm.  
Chest: 60cm.  
Blood type: A positive.

*Vladimir Anatolie  
-Ultimate Screenwriter  
Likes: Quiet. Type writers. Movies.  
Dislikes: Noise. Sugary foods.  
Height 167 cm.  
Chest: 65 cm.  
Blood type: B negative.

Isao Hagakure  
-Ultimate Track star  
Likes: Donuts! OOPArts.  
Dislikes: Father’s attempts at selling his organs.  
Height: 180 cm.  
Chest: 65 cm.  
Blood type: O positive. 

*Raiden Kuwata  
-Ultimate Batter  
Likes: Baseball. Fans.  
Dislikes: All other sports.  
Height: 174 cm.  
Chest: 76 cm.  
Blood type: B positive.

Girls

*Kagome Kamukura  
-Ultimate Hope  
-1/2 of Ultimate Twins  
Likes: Teaching. Studying. Cute things.  
Dislikes: Boring things. People that don’t try.  
Height: 167 cm.  
Chest: 93 cm.  
Blood type: O negative.

*Chi Naegi  
-Ultimate Marksman  
Likes: Guns. Animals. Plush toys. Sweets.  
Dislikes: Useless guys who think they’re all that.  
Height: 165 cm.  
Chest: 80 cm.  
Blood type: A positive.

*Hiroko Togami  
-Ultimate Lucky Student  
-Ultimate Affluent Progeny (reluctantly)  
Likes: Helping the less fortunate.  
Dislikes: Togami Corp. Her father.  
Height: 167 cm.  
Chest: 88 cm.  
Blood type: AB positive.

*Izanami Tanaka  
-Ultimate Rebel Princess.  
Likes: Liberating the impoverished.  
Dislikes: Monarchic Tyranny.  
Height: 154 cm.  
Chest: 73 cm.  
Blood Type: AB negative.

*Mana Souda  
-Ultimate Tailor  
Likes: Candy. Silk. Plushies.  
Dislikes: Plastics. Cheap fabrics. Short jokes.  
Height: 129 cm.  
Chest: 65cm.  
Blood type: AB Positive.

*Natsumi Kuzuryuu  
-Ultimate Butcher  
Likes: Mother. Father. The family. Animals.  
Dislikes: People that ask too much too fast.  
Height: 160 cm.  
Chest: 60 cm.  
Blood type: O positive.

*Rei Kuria  
-Ultimate Make-up artist.  
Likes: Standing out. Alien masks. Horror Movies.  
Dislikes: Fatty foods.  
Height: 162 cm.  
Chest: 89 cm.  
Blood type: A positive

*Momoko Fujisaki  
-Ultimate Graphic Designer  
Likes: Mother’s pictures. Father’s programs.  
Dislikes: Societal roles.  
Height: 145 cm.  
Chest: 63 cm.  
Blood type: B positive.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Are you ready for another killing game? I am! Also, i apologize for the E-Handbook notes, i was accidentally deceitful. I wouldn't apologize if it were intentional but whatever right? Anyways, Rei Kurai is the child of only one killing game survivor, all the others have two parents that survived it. And a hint, Rei Kurai's parent was a certain nameless character from the island life~. ;P (I know that's pretty much a give away, but i was worried that not everyone would understand.)

I should introduce myself, right? That’s the polite thing to do, I suppose. My name is Yoshikazu Kamukura. I’ve got long black hair, with white highlights down the length of it. I keep it up in a horn on the side of my head, and I color my bangs deep red and cool blue. My eyes are just as red as my father’s, and my sister’s. my clothing consists of a white t shirt, with a black vest, with jeans. I’ve been attending Hope’s Peak Academy since the Elementary courses when I was a kid, and today I’m joining the high school courses with my sister. I haven’t heard from her for the last month, as I’ve been on tour, but I’m looking forward to seeing her and making new friends this year. About the “on tour” part, Hope’s Peak only accepts the best of the best in their field. Each student is given an Ultimate title that proclaims they’re the best. I’m the Super Ultimate Musician. I love to rock out hardcore! I’m also the only Super Ultimate, because I had to be separated from the normal rankings. I can do everything, so can my sister the Ultimate Hope, however, I can only do as well as normal Ultimates, but I can match my sister in any form of music. I can even alter my voice to sing at any spectrum. Many a sweet love song meant to be sung by a woman can be perfectly executed by me…and most have been on stage. Of course, I have been accused of lip-synching on many occasions, I don’t mind. Since I can do anything, I have plenty of stuff to fall back on if my fan base dwindles too much…but that’s not important.

Me: I just hope that there are cute girls in my class!

I run forward through the gates. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. As soon as I got through the entrance, a white smoke filled the room, and I passed out. When I next opened my eyes, I found myself seated at the middle desk of a class room.

Me: How’d I get here?

I look around. There are steel shutters over the windows…they look really thick. There is a camera pointed at me…

Me: That’s new. Didn’t have those in middle school, or elementary.

I get up and pull the letter my dad sent me out of my pocket. I have to be in the gym by eight. I look up to the clock. Eight thirty.

Me: Well it was always my style to be fashionably late.

I grab my guitar case, which was gently set next to the desk, and leave the room. It doesn’t take long for me to find my way to the gym…and Kagome is there with an aggravated look on her face, and fourteen other students in the room. Ah! Lucky~, half of them are insanely cute girls! I jog up with a huge grin on my face.

Me: Helloooo~ Everybody! Sorry I’m late, but I had a bit of an obstacle on my way here.  
Kagome walks…storms up to me and sticks a finger in my face. Her white hair swaying elegantly in the process.

Kagome: You’re always doing this! You’re supposed to get here on time. Everyone’s been real nice holding off on introducing themselves since I told them you were coming, but even I was ready to just start without you.

Me: Thanks a bunch sis.

She lets out a sigh.

Kagome: Whatever. Everybody’s here, so feel free to introduce yourselves.

She turns to the others while saying that, and we are immediately approached by a girl with long purple hair in braids, with gold highlights running through them. Her eyes are a beautiful blue, and she wears half a pair of glasses over her left eye. Her clothing was a long black jacket halfway zipped, revealing a blue camisole, and a black skirt and knee socks. Gotta say…she’s totally cute!

Me: Hello mademoiselle, my name is Yoshikazu Kamukura, but you can call me Yoshi. May I ask your name? 

She chuckles a bit.

??? : Hiroko Togami. Ultimate Lucky Student. 

Me: I’m the Super Ultimate Musician and one half of Ultimate Twins.

I gesture over to Kagome.

Me: And this is the reason why I’m also an Ultimate Twin, Kagome Kamukura, my older by three minutes sister. Ultimate Hope and one half of Ultimate Twins.

Kagome: I can introduce myself you know.

She walks up to Hiroko and shakes her hand.

Kagome: It’s a pleasure to meet you. 

Hiroko: Same to you.

They release their handshakes, and Hiroko turns to me.

Hiroko: I hope we can be good friends Yoshikazu.

She flashes a smile and walks away to start talking to others.

Kagome: I’m going to introduce myself to the others; you make your introductions away from me. I don’t want to look like I can’t introduce myself.

Me: Alright, time to chat up some cuties~.

Just as I was about to start walking, Kagome grabbed my collar.

Kagome: Start with the guys.

Me: Fine…but if the girls come to me, you can’t stop me.

Kagome: Perfectly acceptable.

She lets go and I start on my way to the guys. I am quickly approached by a man with black hair and red eyes. He has a thin mustache, and sort of reminds me of Vlad Dracul. His clothing is a black dress shirt opened to a white undershirt, and a pair of black dress pants.

???: It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kamukura. I’m a big fan and was hoping you could do the soundtrack for my upcoming movie. Oh! How rude, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Vladimir Anatolie, the Ultimate Screenwriter.

My eyes grow wide and I grab his hand, shaking it excitedly.

Me: I love your movies! It’d be an honor to do the soundtrack! We’ll talk more about this at a later time, alright?

I stop shaking his hand and he nods.

Vladimir: Of course. It’s an honor on my end just getting to talk to you.

He walks away and I chuckle.

Me: Cross fanboying over a fan off the list. And I didn’t even have to lie.

I walk up to the closest guy. He has chestnut hair, and a pair of thick glasses that are lamp shading, so I can’t see his eye color. His clothing is amazingly mismatched, and his tie has a popular game character on it.

Me: I’m Yoshikazu, Super Ultimate Musician. And you?

I stand there for about a minute before lifting his glasses a bit. His eyes are closed…is he sleeping? His posture’s amazing if that’s the case. I’ve never seen someone look so natural while sleeping in public.

Me: Helloooo~ wake up…

He gently opens his eyes, revealing forest green eyes. He starts to squint, so I lower his glasses back onto his face.

Me: Alright, now that you’re awake…I’m Yoshikazu Kamukura, Super Ultimate Musician. And you?

???: Oh, sorry for being rude. I got a bit sleepy waiting. Tidus Hinata, Ultimate Game Developer…zzzzzz…

Okay…I guess I’m not going to get much conversation from him right now…Moving on…

???: Hey.

I turn to find a guy with violet hair, which has patches of white shaped like stitches around his head, and greyish purple eyes.

???: I heard your introduction with Tidus, so I’ll just tell you who I am. Kazuki Komaeda. I’m the Ultimate Mortician.

Me: Rather grim work, don’t you think?

He just tilts his head with a confused expression.

Kazuki: Why? Death is a natural point in life, and every death needs to be properly cared for. I make sure that family members can properly say goodbye to their loved ones. It’s a necessary service to society.

Me: Hmm…Never thought of it that way. I always thought of death as just lights out forever…I like your way of thinking.

I hold out my hand, and we shake.

Me: Nice to meet you.

Kazuki: Same. Now we’ve got some introductions to make, so I’ll talk to you more later.

Me: Alright.

We part ways, and I make my way to other people. I walk right up to the tallest, most muscular guy in the room. He’s dressed in a skin tight red costume, with a standard sentai mask of the same color. The visor was made of the same type of glass as mirrored shades, but was shaped like triangular anime shades. 

Me: I’m Yoshikazu Kamukura, Super Ultimate Musician. How about you big guy?

???: Akio, Ultimate Hero! I can only give you my first name, for if I gave you my full name, my secret identity would be at stake! My Hero name is Red Striker, from the Striker Squad!

Me: So you’re like…a real world superhero? Are you the Batman kind or the Superman kind?

Akio: Neither. Though I have no powers, I am neither rich, nor do I use gadgets. My power is simply my own brute STRENGTH! 

Me: Easy big guy, I didn’t mean to insult you. I was just curious. I think it’s awesome, knowing a real life hero. Maybe we should arm wrestle some time. I may not look it, but I’ve got some serious muscles hidden on me.

Akio: Hmm…Perhaps one day.

Me: Cool, see you later.

Akio: Alright…by the way, I took no offense to what you said before.

Me: Good to know.

I walk on to a tall man who is also muscular like Akio, but he’s dressed in a black suit and red tie. His hair is black, and his eyes are brown. He also has a briefcase in his hand.

Me: Ah, hello. I’m-

???: Yoshikazu Kamukura, I am familiar with your work. I am Diaya Ishimaru, Ultimate Lawyer. Here’s my card.

He holds out a business card, which I take, and he turns away.

Diaya: We will have more time to talk later, for now it is introductions only. Take this as an opening statement if you like.

He’s a weird one…but that isn’t bad. In fact…it might be fun to mess with him from time to time. I move on to the next guy. His skin is slightly tanned, and his hair is like…if you tried to mix cornrows with a pony tail. Though it doesn’t look nearly as bad as it sounds, and I’m not really one to judge another guy’s hair.

???: Oh dude! You’re like, totally him! I work out to your jams all the time! Yoshi-dude, it’s an honor to meet you!

Me: Well it seems I’m at the disadvantage. You know me, but I’ve never met you. I’d know, because I remember every fan I’ve ever met.

???: Oh, sorry Yoshi-dude. I’m Isao Hagakure, Ultimate Track Star. My fave song of yours is your song “Partners in Crime”! I can recite the lyrics like scripture.

Me: Nice to meet you. I hope we can have a race some time. I think it could be fun.

Isao: Oh man! Yoshi-dude that would be an honor! Any time man, just name the second!

Me: Well, it’s still introduction time, so let’s plan it later.

Isao: Alright!

He jogs off and I find myself in front of the last man. I recognize him right away, I’ve never met him in person, but I am a fan. He has bright red hair and light blue eyes, and he wears an aqua green sweater nd a pair of brown kakis. 

Me: Mr. Raiden Kuwata, best player in his middle school that was already drafted to play for the majors due to his hundred percent home run record, I presume.

Raiden: Oh, sweet! Didn’t think a rock star like you dug baseball. Yeah, that’s me. Raiden Kuwata, Ultimate Batter. My pops was better at the sport as a whole compared to me anyway. So what team do you think I should sign with?

Me: Hmm…tough choice. If you go with the highest payers, you know they just want you for aesthetics, but if you go with the lowest payers then you know they just don’t care. If I were you, I’d go for the middle bid. They’re the most likely to both want you, and show that they’re spending as much as they can afford, showing how much they need and want you on the team.

Raiden: Hmm…I see…that makes a lot of sense. Thanks for your input dude. I’ve read your interview about being up for whatever whenever, so let’s play ball some time.

Me: Sure, we’ll have plenty of time later.

He holds up his fist, so we do a little fist bump before walking away. Alright! I’ve talked to all seven guys…now bring on the cuties~! I make my way over to the girls, who are all fussing over something…the only ones not in on it are Kagome and a girl with light brown hair, with an ahoge. I walk right up to her. Her eyes are stern and grey, but her face is gentle. She has a brown school uniform on, and a pellet gun strapped to her leg. Over all…She’s a super cute girl aesthetically. 

Me: Hi, I’m Yoshikazu, buy you can call me Yoshi. I’m the Super Ultimate Musician. What about you?

She smiles a bit.

???: Chi Naegi. Ultimate Marksman.

Oh god I could think of so many pickup lines that I could use with that information.

Chi: And before you say anything, I’ve heard all of the pickup lines, so don’t bother.

Me: Hah…Sis warned you about me, didn’t she?

Chi: Yes she did. I don’t mind if you’re being nice, but I don’t like guys who think they’re all that.

Me: I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to assume that sis told the others as well?

Chi: Yep, you’ve most likely been friend zoned by the others…well…some of them didn’t seem to mind. Go on now. Chat up your new friends.

She says that as if she just won a fight against me. I see…she’s the type that doesn’t like overconfidence.

Me: Alright, but I’m not giving up any time soon.

I give her a wink as I turn and walk up to the others.

Me: Hello ladies. I’m Yoshikazu Kamukura, but you can all call me Yoshi. May I have the honor of your names?

The first one to talk was a girl with long blonde hair with a black streak going down the left side. Her eyes were blue as the sky itself. Her clothing was composed of a black top and camo pants, and a red cape. On her hip is a katana.

???: Izanami Tanaka, Ultimate Rebel Princess. A pleasure.

Me: Izanami, quite the lovely name.

My eyes spot something unexpected.

Me: Mana?

She’s half hiding behind Izanami, but she doesn’t look scared. Just shy. Her hair is blonde, and her eyes are light orange, and she’s wearing an orange designer sundress, made by her. Her full name is Mana Souda, my cousin.

Mana: H-Hi Yoshi-niichan.

I chuckle.

Me: It’s been a while. How’s business?

Mana: Good enough for me to be Ultimate Tailor.

Me: That’s good to know. I seriously missed you sis.

She smiled at that. The next girl had silver hair in a braided pony tail and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, and black pants.

???: Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Butcher.

Me: Oh? A “butcher”, eh? I’ll keep that in mind.

Natsumi: Please do.

Next is a blonde girl with blue eyes…and man…she’s gorgeous. She’s wearing a white shirt with a black vest, along with a long black skirt. 

???: Rei Kuria, Ultimate Make-up Artist.

Me: Now why would such a beauty need to use make-up?

She blushes a bit.

Rei: Your twin wasn’t wrong when she said you had a silver tongue for women. And by the way, I don’t use it. I make other people look different for movies and television shows.

Me: I see.

And finally we get to a girl with dark brown hair, and green eyes. She’s wearing a man’s green dress shirt and a checkered black and white tie, along with dress pants. 

???: Momoko Fujisaki, Ultimate Graphic Designer. Before you say the first word, I’m not big on flirts.

Me: Noted. I guess that means I don’t have much of a chance, doesn’t it?

Momoko: Virtually none.

Me: Alright, you’re off the flirt list then. anyone else want off it? Ah, Don’t worry Mana, you’re family so you’re not on it at all.

Surprisingly nobody raised their hands.

Me: It seems like Momoko’s the only one to have a problem with it? that’s fine by me.

???: Ah, geeze! Took you all long enough to get those self-introductions finished!  
We all look to the source of the voice. It seemed to come from the stage’s podium.

???: Upupupu~ Time for the opening ceremony! 

Like a child’s jack in the box toy, a plush bear bounded high into the air and landed on the podium. It had a weird pattern. Half white, half black. His white half had a normal black eye, but the black half had a red eye shaped like some kind of…wound.

???: Hello, Welcome, How ya doing? I am Monokuma, and I am your headmaster!

The little bear moved by itself as it said this. I chuckle a bit.

Me: So you’ve made an animatronic mascot pops?

Monokuma: Oh? You mean Izuru Kamukura, the previous headmaster. 

Me: Previous? If…If you’re not dad…then what happened to him? And what about the other teachers?

Monokuma: Don’t worry. Those people were evacuated from the school while unconscious, I’ve got plans for them later. As you may have noticed, there are plenty of measures to keep you in here, of course some of you might not have. We’re going to be doing a little experiment.

He twirls around three times, then points at us with his hand, as he has no fingers.

Monokuma: Kill each other!

The room is silent.

Me: What?

Monokuma: It’s simple~. If you kill someone, then get away with it, you can leave. If not, you have to stay locked in this building forever~!

I chuckle a bit.

Me: Look, this prank seems to have taken a lot of time and effort, but you can’t expect us to believe that, can you?

Monokuma: Oh, I see, you haven’t been to the entrance since you woke up. Diaya, why don’t you tell him.

I turn to him, he’s looking down.

Diaya: I thought it was a weird decoration, for a prank…but there’s a mounted turret hanging next to the entrance, which has a steel vault door on it. It seemed to have plenty of security without that though…

Monokuma: That’s right! Man, your dads didn’t raise a fool, did they? Though for a lawyer, you are a bit of a brute. 

Diaya: Gyah…How…do you know about them?

Monokuma: More than you do. You see…all but one of you have parents that were in a similar situation! And the only one who doesn’t have “Parents” in a killing game, is Rei over there, with only one parent that was in a killing game. Ha…the failures. Even the ones that did die didn’t really stay dead. Stupid save-data program. Seriously, that was just hacks! But anyway, if you check your pockets, you’ll have your E-Handbooks, which contain a set of rules for you to adhere by during your stay. Later losers!

Monokuma stands at attention and falls backwards. I rush up to the stage to get him, so that we could find out what he actually was, but he was gone.

Me: Damn bear.

I reach into my pocket and find a small touchscreen device. When I turn it on, my name is displayed. I flip right to the rules.

Me: Rule number 1. After ten p.m. the water will be unusable until six a.m. Rule 2, violence against the headmaster is grounds for instant punishment. Rule 3, you may only explore areas that are not blocked by the gates. Rule 4, one must kill another student in order to leave. Rule 5. A murderer is only permitted to kill a maximum of two people. Any more will result in instant punishment. Last rule, the headmaster retains the right to create any new rules whenever he feels the need to.

I put the device in my pocket. I know it isn’t just a prank now. This is way too elaborate. Time to accept it.

Me: Looks like this is real.

Everyone starts to look around cautiously…Except Tidus. Did he sleep through it all?

Tidus: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Yep, that really loud snore proves it.

Me: Everyone…we should go settle into our rooms for now. We should meet in the cafeteria at around six, so we have time to calm down and gather our thoughts.

Everyone nods and walks away, except for Tidus and Kazuki, so I go over to them.

Me: We should get him to his room.

Tidus: I’m awake now.

Me: Oh…sorry, your glasses just make it hard to tell.

Tidus: I get it.

Kazuki: I’ll make sure he gets to his room, so take it easy. You’ve been carrying your guitar on your back this whole time. It must be heavy.

Me: Oh, I kind of forgot I had it. This thing’s practically on my person at all times, so I don’t even notice it’s weight unless it’s suddenly put on or taken off. Alright guys, we’ll talk more later.

I give a dismissing wave as I leave the room. It doesn’t take long to find where the dorm building was. It was connected to the main building with a sign that said “Hotel Despair” next to it. It was even easier to find my way to my room. Each of the rooms had a little pixel depiction of the resident on them. I’m the only one with a horn, so it was easy to find my room specifically, even though it was in the back corner. When I went in, I found a lot of my stuff put up. My drums, bass guitar, keyboard, even my maracas. Along with a few posters that I’d…rather not let Kagome or any of the other girls see.

Monokuma: Like it? I was very~ careful hanging your posters.

Me: Go away you damn bear.

Monokuma: Hehehe…alright, if that’s what you want~.

He falls backwards off the bed, and vanishes just like at the podium. I quickly tear down the posters violently, and toss them. I’ll grieve them later, I just want to make it seem like it was a prank by the bear. At that moment, a knock sounded from my door. I shoved the posters deep into the trash and ran up to the door. When I answered, it was Hiroko. She barged in without a word and sat down on my bed, while looking around. I close the door, confused, and take a seat at the desk.

Me: So how can I help the next heiress to the Togami corporation?

She sighs.

Hiroko: I figured that you’d know about me. So are you curious about why I’m the lucky student rather than the affluent progeny?

Me: You’re probably both. Seeing as how you introduced yourself as the lucky student, I doubt that you want us to see you as an affluent progeny.

She looks at me with a smile.

Hiroko: You can tell, huh?

Me: Well I’ve got two titles too, so it’s not surprising. So what did you really want to talk about? I doubt we would be talking about titles if I didn’t call you an heiress.

Hiroko: Wow, you got it in one. I just really wanted to talk to you. You’re the most interesting guy here in my opinion Yoshi.

Me: How so?

Hiroko: Well, nobody else introduced themselves as Super Ultimate.

Me: Oh, that. It’s nothing big. I just have the capabilities of Ultimate Hope to a lesser extent, aside from music, where I’m equal…Oh, but I’m not sour about it. Sure Kagome’s better than me, but I can use more than one talent at a time. I think it’s because I handle pressure better.

Hiroko: I’d assume so. You took charge first.

Me: I just said what needed to be said. Enough about me, let’s talk about you.

Hiroko: Oh, you really want to know about me, or are you just saying what I want to hear?

Me: I’m serious. You were the first to approach me that wasn’t related to me, so I think you’re…interesting.

Hiroko: Is it not just because you find me irresistible?

She chuckles.

Hiroko: I’m just joking. Someone as famous and charming as you must have a girlfriend.

Me: Oh, hahahah! Still trying to talk about me? Well if you’re interested, I’ve never dated anyone.

Hiroko: Really? With the way you act…you’d just assume…

I sigh.

Me: I just…don’t want someone that likes me because of my fame. I mean…would you want someone that wants you for your money?

Hiroko: Yeah I get it…alright, I’ve asked you a ton of personal stuff already. I guess you deserve some stuff from me.

Me: Alright…what to ask…

Hiroko: Hey, we don’t have forever to talk.

Me: Hmm…Alright. I’ve got it. What’s the story about your vision? Do you need the half glass? Or is that just a cool accessory?

She goes quiet…as if she wasn’t expecting me to ask.

Me: Oh, if you don’t want to talk about it, it’s not like I have to know…

My eyes spot the clock.

Me: We can continue this conversation some other time. We have to meet up with the others now.

I get up and walk to the door. Hiroko walks out with me, and we make our way to the cafeteria. Everyone is there.

Me: Alright…first order of business…we need to lay down some ground rules.

Isao: Wait, Yoshi-dude, I totally respect you, but...shouldn’t we hold a vote for the leader?

Me: Good point. This is why we have democracy, so all opinions can be heard. I didn’t even think of appointing a leader, so let’s do that first. So we don’t feel pressured to go along with the crowd, we’ll scatter about the room and write our votes. We can use…hang on a second.

I run into the kitchen and bring out a big bowl.

Me: This to mix the votes in.

Everyone nods in agreement as I set the bowl on the middle of the table, and the others spread out. I write down my vote, for Kagome, and fold it in half, placing it in the bowl. It took about half an hour for everyone to cast a vote. I mix it up with my hand and pull one out.

Me: The first vote is for…

I open the card. Kagome Kamukura.

Me: Kagome.

I pull out another, this one is for me.

Me: And one for me…

I pull out the next one. Kagome again.

Me: Another for Kagome.

This pattern goes on, aside from one vote for Diaya, leaving one vote unread, and me tied with Kagome. When I pull it out…it says Yoshi-nii. 

Me: And the last vote is for me. You can all feel free to go through them and recount them, but it won’t change anything.

I sit down in the chair fully expecting someone to count the votes, but nobody does.

Me: Alright, then if there are no objections to my leadership, let’s get to setting ground rules. Of course we have no way to enforce it, I propose a curfew.

Diaya raises his hand.

Diaya: A curfew? From when to when?

I pull out my messenger to the rules.

Me: We have curfew be from when the water turns off, and when it turns back on in the morning. Of course, this is just when you have to be back in your room nobody says you have to go to sleep.

Akio raises his hand.

Me: Yes?

Akio: I propose that we have a periodic patrol in order to see that this curfew is upheld. I will volunteer as part of the team.

Me: Alright. In that case I will also volunteer. However, seeing as this will be tiring, I will not allow anyone patrol two nights in a row, and teams will consist of two people.

Isao: Why two?

Me: So that in case someone kills their partner, we know who did it.

Diaya: If that is the case, wouldn’t it be better to do teams of three? If someone attacked the team, one of the patrol members would be spared?

Me: Yeah, but by that logic, he could frame someone else if he did it. That’s why it’s just two. Also…I think that we should let the girls keep their weapons. Chi’s pellet gun could save her life, and same with Izanami’s sword. And also, if those items were used, it’d be easy to tell who did it. Or do you have a problem with that Diaya? I’ll listen to any objections.

Diaya: No, self-defense is important. I agree with your decision. I also understand the value of only having teams of two. So who will be the other teams?

Me: That will be decided by raffle each morning at breakfast starting from tomorrow. The names of the previous night’s patrol will be removed before each drawing, and put back in for the next drawing. I think that’s the most appropriate way from tomorrow on. Is everyone fine with that?

Izanami: How will we know the drawings are not going to be controlled by you?

Me: If at any time someone believes I’m tampering with the raffle, I will allow someone else, to be decided by a democratic vote, to draw the raffle from that day on. I will even refrain from taking part so that it doesn’t seem like I’m manipulating the vote.

Izanami: I see. Carry on.

Me: Well, I think that should be it…Oh, we’re going to need someone to map out the school…tomorrow, as we’re getting close to curfew. You can take food back to your rooms without asking permission, you’re adults after all. 

Everyone gathers some food from the kitchen and makes their way to their rooms. I grabbed some food as well, a burger with fries on it, and started patrolling with Akio. Though I did grab a thing of fries for him in case he got hungry.

Akio: So you’re a rock star?

Me: Yeah.

Akio: May I ask why you style yourself like that?

Me: Hmm? Oh, the horn! Yeah, I get that from my mom. She never wore her horns after she got married, but I found an old CD with her on the cover. She had two, with the same white stripes going through.

Akio: What about the bangs?

Me: Moms were pink and light blue, so mine are red and deep blue.

Akio: Why do you model yourself after her though?

Me: Well…I just take after her. My face is more like hers than dads, same with Kagome, but Kagome got dad’s talent, and his hair…though she never ties hers up.

Akio: Hmm?

Me: Well, whenever Hiyoko-obasan comes over, he ties it up in a red ribbon…Oh Hiyoko-obasan is Mana’s mother.

Akio: Ah, so you two are family?

Me: Yeah, she’s my cousin.

Akio: I see.

Me: So what’s your family like?

He goes quite, just like how Hiroko acted when I asked about her half-glass.

Me: Alright, you don’t have to talk about them. Let’s just focus on patrol.

Akio: Yes.

We spent the rest of the night in silence. I ended up eating the fries anyway. He was really opposed to the idea of removing his helmet in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for your participation! A lot of readers influenced the previous story, and this time it'll be intentionally on your part! Pick your favorites from who we've met, and decide who you want Yoshikazu to have free time events with! the only restriction is that for the first two (out of five) free times for the chapter, Kazuki and Kagome will not be available, so the first part of chapter one won't have free time with them no matter what. If you would be so kind, only leave suggestions for the first two, the next three can be decided after my next update, you know, when i ask for them. Also, i'd like to hear your thoughts on the funimation dub of danganronpa the animation that's coming? (Owada is voiced by the guy who voiced Kuwabara in YuYu Hakushow, so i'm hoping to hear that voice come from him!)


	3. A lesson in despair, daily life part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's great to write a good mystery don't you all agree? That's why I love that I can write another killing game for all of you! I hope you all enjoy my original characters and want to know more about them. I'd like to thank Petty Punk for choosing the two that will be chosen for free time this time around, and would like to encourage all of you readers, member or no, to ask about the characters you're most interested in. This time around, I'm asking for three free times, and they can't include Kagome, Kazuki, or the two participants of the free times. This is only because I want all of you to get to know as much about as many characters as possible before any of them get killed off! This restriction will go away after chapter two is completed!

I find myself half asleep at the center table in the cafeteria with Akio, as everyone starts to show up. We had just finished writing everyone’s names on identical sheets of paper. When everyone was there, I had them all look at the papers to prove that everyone has a chance, aside from me and Akio who had just finished patrol. I even had Izanami stir them around for me so she knew I wasn’t messing with it. When I pulled them out…

Me: Kagome and Kazuki. You’re on Guard duty tonight, so I suggest resting up. Trust me, it’s tiring. Alright, now we need to assign someone to map out the school today. If nobody volunteers, we do another drawing.

Tidus: I’ll do it. Mapping is important in game development, so I should have a good map by tomorrow's meeting.

Me: Alright. Anyone have any other business they’d like to bring up?

Nobody says anything.

Me: Alright, then eat breakfast and you’re free for the rest of the day if you aren’t on a specific job.

I yawn and give a stretch.

Me: If anyone needs me, I’ll be taking a nap in my room until lunch.

I get up and start stumbling out of the room, dead tired. Once I got out of the room, I found myself falling, but I was caught at the last possible second to prevent dragging others down with me.

Chi: Seriously, you can’t be left alone for a second. When you’re not hitting on girls, you’re passing out. Come on, I’ll help you back to your room.

Me: Thanks a lot.

Chi: Huh?

Me: I’m delirious.

I chuckle when I say that, even though I am a bit dizzy. She helps me to my room, and I climb into my bed. She watched me to make sure I didn’t collapse, then she left before I   
could thank her. I’ll have to do that later. Soon I’m fast asleep.

???: Upupupupu~.

I open my eyes, finding the bear standing on my chest.

Monokuma: Hey there, how ya doing?

I grab the bear’s face and set it on the floor.

Me: Go away, sleep good.

Monokuma: Don’t be like that. I thought you’d be more appreciative that I woke you up for lunch.

I yawn.

Me: Damn it.

I get up and walk into the bathroom, splashing water on my face to wake up. I don’t look too bad, but I need to shower. I would if it weren’t for-

Monokuma: Upupupu~. 

The damn upupupu bear. 

Me: Get out, I’m going to shower.

Monokuma: I’m gonna see it anyways.

Me: What are you…

I look up at a large camera, much like the ones that were everywhere else.

Me: Come on, the bathrooms aren’t even safe?

Monokuma: Nope!

Me: Voyeur, do you really want to see a rock star like me in such a situation?

Monokuma: Yep! People would pay big bucks for that buster.

I sigh leaving the bathroom and going to my dresser. I pull out a clean set of the exact same clothing I’m wearing, and I walk back in. I pick the bear up, set him down outside of the room. I close the door and slip my vest off, tossing it onto the camera. After that I have no trouble showering, and changing into the clean clothing. When I leave the room, the bear is gone, thank god, and I’m walking towards the door, only to be surprised by someone knocking on the door.

Free time

When I open the door, I find Hiroko standing before me, a grin on her face.

Hiroko: Hey Yoshi, I wanted to see if you’d have lunch with me.

I smile.

Me: Why of course mademoiselle, I’d love to accompany you for lunch.

Hiroko: Oh? Are you calling all of the girls here mademoiselle? Or maybe…Just me.

She scooted in closer with that line, making me a bit flustered.

Hiroko: The way you act and the way you are…are entirely opposites, aren’t they?

We start walking to the cafeteria, keeping up our conversation.

Me: Hey, give me a break. I’m the world’s biggest flirt, but I’ve yet to fall in love. I just act…the way fans would expect a rock star to. Flirt with cute girls, rock out loud, and always keep them guessing what you’ll do next.

Hiroko: So you think I’m cute?

My cheeks heat up a bit.

Me: Yes, you are especially beautiful to me, is that a problem?

I look over to her, and see her blushing, covering her whole face.

Me: What? Can’t handle the truth?

Hiroko: Ever since I was in kindergarten…I’ve always been going to all girls schools, where not even teachers could be male…so I’ve never been called…beautiful…by a man before. 

Me: No way…Not even on the street?

Hiroko sighs.

Hiroko: My father is a very powerful man, so he would only let me leave the house if I was escorted by at least three trusted body guards, and that I could not leave the limo unless going to school.

We arrive in the empty cafeteria, and sit down across from each other at the long table.

Me: So…you’ve never been to say…a ramen shop?

Hiroko: Please, my father wouldn’t ever let me eat something like ramen. He finds everything low class inferior…

Me: That simply won’t do. Wait here.

I go into the kitchen and find some ingredients, and swiftly turn them into noodles and ramen stock, which I begin boiling. I find a naruto roll and ham as well, cooking just enough for two bowls of ramen. I also boil an egg, and cut it in half as if preparing deviled eggs. Soon I’m carrying two bowls of ramen back to our table.

Me: Lunch is served.

I set her bowl in front of her, and she looks at it in wonder.

Hiroko: This is ramen? And…you just made it for me…just like that?

I chuckle.

Me: Yeah. If you want commoner food, just ask and I’ll make you anything!

She smiles at me, and starts eating. She immediately looks down and starts eating quickly. I get a chuckle out of this, and match her eating pace. I would have poked fun at her   
for it, but I eat the same way if something’s good…and Kagome always scolds me for it. Soon we finish the ramen and wipe our faces with the napkins at the table.

Me: Good right?

Hiroko: Yeah…why would dad not allow me to eat something so good?

Me: Well, probably because our commoner food is rather high in carbs and calories and all that complicated stuff that I’d rather not understand without need.

Hiroko: Without need?

Me: I just don’t bother with worrying about that kind of stuff.

Hiroko:…I have a feeling that I’d feel bad if you told me the real reason.

Me: And that’s why I won’t tell you. 

I wink as I get up, taking the bowls back to the kitchen. When I come back, all that’s waiting is a note, with beautiful handwriting.

Note: Thanks for the meal, let’s do this again soon. –Hiroko.

Well, I guess that’s it for hanging with Hiroko for now… Who else should I hang out with today?

Free time

Isao: Yoshi-dude!

I turn my head to find Isao jogging up. When he gets to me, he starts jogging in place.

Isao: I was getting a post meal work out in, wanna join?

Me: Sure, sounds fun.

Isao: Alright! We have to do a hundred laps around the dorm!

I start jogging beside him, and soon it turns into blatant running. When we get a full hundred around, we pull to a stop.

Me: So what warranted such a heavy work out?

Isao: Oh…well…it was this.

He pulls out a wrapper and shows it to me. It’s a donut wrapper.

Me: We…did a hundred laps over one donut?

Isao: No…we did a hundred laps over about…fifty? Maybe…I lost count after twenty five. Mom always said that when you lose track, just do a hundred.

Me: Eh…so why did you eat so many?

Isao: Yoshi-dude…have you never eaten a donut before!? I mean, I know I have a low impulse control over stuff I like, but still! Donuts are gifts from god that we must devour as quickly as possible!

Me: You sure are…passionate about donuts.

Isao: With good reason! The donut is the perfect existence in the world, and just as diverse, if not more so than the people eating them! Think about it, glazed, custard filled, jelly   
filled of all fruit flavor possibilities, chocolate, chocolate covered, plain, honey! Oh god, I think I might need more soon.

Me: Hahaha, so…are donuts and exercise your favorite things?

Isao: Nah, I don’t care for exercise, it’s just a habit at this point in time. Donuts and OOPArts are my thing.

OOPArts eh…

Me: So you like weird stuff that shouldn’t be where they are…then wouldn’t sixteen teenagers in a death game qualify?

Isao: Ha…Hahaha…I guess it does! A living OOPArt! Oh! Yoshi-dude, when we get out, let’s find some OOPArts for our own claim to fame.

Me: Hahaha…sure, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.

Even though I’ve already claimed my own fame…well, I guess I really don’t mind if I said yes…

Isao: This will be so great Yoshi-dude! I swear on my OOPArts that I will hold you to that!

Why do I feel like I’ve gotten myself in a bit of a situation…that I really shouldn’t have? Well…looks like I’m trapped in this situation.

Me: Alright then.

Isao: Oh, Yoshi-dude, I found something really cool earlier.

He grabs my wrist and drags me down a long hallway that leads to a blocked off staircase, and turns into a room. It’s stocked with all sorts of cool things, from hobby stuff, to rare snacks.

Me: Hey! I found something great!

Isao: What is it?

I grin as I show off the box, stocked full of different flavors of pocky.

Isao: Pocky? What’s so great about that?

I chuckle.

Me: So naïve…Haven’t you read manga? Watched anime? This is one of the most powerful objects in a man’s arsenal! You see, what you do is take the pocky, and put one end in your mouth, and the girl puts the other end in her mouth. The game is to eat as much of the pocky before it snaps.

Isao smirks.

Isao: I see…To think it was such a powerful item…mind if I take a pack?

I pull out one pack and toss it to him, and lift up the box.

Me: I’m going to get these back to my room, there are about six more boxes like this of the stuff in this place…I’m getting a good idea for some of this stuff too.

I’ll have to come here by myself after this so I can check this stuff out more.

Isao: Alright, see you later Yoshi-dude.

I leave the room, with the pocky in my arms, and am able to get it to my room. Since I have a bit of a surplus, I snack on a box of pocky before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate that my work is being enjoyed! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and also, don't forget to submit your free time votes! I also don't mind if you criticize Yoshikazu a bit, I just wrote him the way he is because it's what i believe that this is how he would be expected, he'll change eventually, so please bear with him! (^_^;)


	4. Chapter One Daily Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals! It's been a while, and i hope you didn't think i gave up on this work! My internet has been down for the past month, so i haven't been able to upload. Special thanks to dave for deciding the free time events. due to my recent internet problems, I've had the opportunity to finish the chapter, all the way through the Hollow Chapter (this story's version of Negative Chapters if you've read it's predecessor.). i hope you enjoy everything to come!

I wake up early and make my way to the cafeteria. I’ve been a lot better about being on time since being elected their leader…I have to make sure I act the part as well as I can.  
Soon I am sitting in the chair eating a bagel with eggs and bacon on it. Mom used to make this every day, because it was all dad would eat for breakfast when they started dating, according to her that is…so eating it is a bit of a habit.

Kagome: Hey bro. Why’re you eating that?

She looks directly at the bagel.

Me: I don’t know…just hungry I guess.

Kazuki: Ah! Bagel detected!

Kazuki pops up from behind the counter holding a plain bagel…how did I miss him when I was making this earlier? I mean…I saw Kagome standing by the door, but him…he just  
was there.

Me: Kazuki…do you teleport or something?

He laughs a bit.

Kazuki: Nope, someone that is with corpses all day can learn a thing or two…like how to just…

He lowers down and soon he is sitting next to me, causing me to jolt a bit.

Kazuki: Erase yourself, and give off the same presence as death.

Me: Ha-ha, I see…

I eat more of my bagel.

Kazuki: So if I did die, you’d probably never find my body.

I choke a bit.

Me: Don’t talk like that. We’re friends, and I don’t want to see my friends die.

Kagome: Yeah, that’s right.

Kazuki: You two…care?

He scratches his head a bit, slightly blushing.

Kazuki: Well…that’s a first. I’ve never…really had friends before.

He smiles brightly as he takes a bite out of the bagel.

Kazuki: Wow, who knew that a death game could be so good for the mortician?

He gives a chuckle at his own morbid statement, and the others start showing up. We begin with the drawing for guard duty. This time our guards are Chi and Hiroko.

Kagome: Time for the report. Last night during the curfew, the only movement aside from us guards was a brief interruption by Monokuma. He was curious to why we thought this would be a good idea, but we ignored him. The only person we saw after that was Yoshikazu when he got up early for breakfast.

I give a slight wave when she says that.

Kagome: That is my report.

Kazuki: Yeah, I’ll make my report an addition to that. As we can’t really trust everyone yet, I felt it necessary to follow Yoshikazu into the kitchen. He prepared eggs and bacon,  
and put them on a bagel. I proclaim us bagel bros now. End of report.

Bagel bros?

Tidus: Well, now that the security report is done, I’ll give you all a map of the school. I found a map while doing it, but it seemed to be from the old campus, as the rooms were  
different.

He gives everyone a copy of the map that he drew and we start inspecting it. On the first floor, the school has the gym, the infirmary, a few class rooms, and a clubroom for the  
literary club, drawn like a small library.

Tidus: I would have given you a completed map, but if you look by the stairs, you’ll see that there is a security gate blocking it, and we therefore are unable to climb any higher.

Me: Thank you Tidus, this is very well drawn out.

Tidus: Well…I am a game designer. We have to draw these out ourselves, so that games have a path.

Me: Thank you all the same.

I give a slight stretch and smile.

Me: I would like to announce now that there will not be a guard duty tomorrow night. Instead, everyone will be coming here for a little surprise I have for everyone. It’s just going  
to be a way for everyone to get to know each other better, of course.

Izanami: Objection! I demand to know what basis you have to the idea that everyone will get to know each other better.

Me: Well…I guess that I can’t guarantee anything, but it should help us bond. And bonding is something we definitely should do to avoid-

At that moment, a speaker turns on in the room.

Monokuma: Attention all students! Go to the gymnasium immediately! I have a bone to pick with all of you!

Me: That bear getting what he wants. As in if we have strong bonds, it’s less likely that we’ll kill each other as the bear wants us to.

Izanami: I suppose…that is reasonable. I will go along with this plan, as long as it doesn’t go out of hand.

Me: Great, now let’s get to the gym. I don’t want to know what that bear is planning, but I’d rather not find out the worse plan if we don’t show.

Hiroko: No kidding.

We all leave the room single file, and make our way to the gym. When we arrive, the bear has an angry glare on his plush face.

Me: What do you want bear?

Monokuma: You guys haven’t harmed a hair on each other’s head! You’re teenagers! Cesspools of raging hormones that make you insufferable to others! There hasn’t even been  
a catfight! If you’re all so against violence…I’ll have to give some incentive! A motive!

He produces a set of envelopes and starts mixing them around, and then he picks one up without looking. He then opens it and produces a single sheet of paper.

Monokuma: Yoshikazu Kamukura is constantly looking down on himself because he acts entirely different than he actually is. Though his attitude is that of a playboy rock star, he has yet to have his first date. The only girls he’s ever held hands with are his relatives if you don’t count handshakes.

Me: H-How…

I look up at the cameras and bite my lip. I did say that on film, didn’t I? Yesterday when I was talking to Hiroko…but I never mentioned the part about hand holding. I turn back to  
the bear.

Me: How did you…

Monokuma: I know everything about all of you. Every bond you’ve made, everyone you’ve loved, everyone you’ve hated. As you can see, I have all of your most private information  
at my disposal. If nobody dies in the next three days, I’ll hold an assembly and read out your most private thoughts to your classmates…and don’t worry Yoshikazu. I’ve got  
plenty more on you! Upupupu~

He eats the envelope that he had, along with the paper, and tosses the envelopes into the air. He falls back like before, and the envelopes fall before us.

Me: Well…let’s all find our envelopes.

Kagome: Wait…you can’t be serious can you?

Me: Hmm? Why not? It’s not like it’s better to not know. He’s just going to blab everything in three days.

Everyone looks down a bit.

Me: Well, it’s not like I really care if you want yours or not. I honestly don’t care if someone looks at mine…but I will confirm…that the bear was correct in what he said about  
me…and that hand holding thing was as a kid, so don’t get any weird ideas.

Izanami: I believe we should…tell each other what’s on our papers.

Me: Well, if you’re offering that’s fine, but like the bear said, he’s got more on us than just what’s on these papers.

I scoop up mine and open it up.

Motive: Though he introduces himself as the “Super Ultimate” Yoshikazu sees himself as a jack of all trades, but a master of none, more so than his sister who is a master of all.  
His basis for this is his insistence that it is impossible to master music due to being unable to make a song that everyone on earth could enjoy.

Me: This one’s pretty tame, so I can only imagine what he’d pass out to all of you.

I turn around and toss it over my shoulder, leaving the room.

Me: We’re all going to be here for a while, so we should get to know each other, so I would like to encourage all of you to form as many bonds as possible and talk to each other. I  
won’t mind if all of you read mine while you’re at it. If you want to hang out with me, I’ll probably be in the literary club room. If not check the cafeteria around noon, I’ll be there.

I give a wave as I walk away. As soon as I get to the room, I just gather random books and start to read. I’m so bored.

Free Time

Vladimir: You said you’d be here if we wanted to hang out, right?

I look up, and see him standing in front of me with a smile.

Me: Yeah, what do you want to do?

Vladimir: Well, I was planning on writing another movie, but with you here, it’d be easier to write some music specifically for the movie.

Me: You sure? Most times the music is written after the movie, you know, so the musician knows what to write about.

Vladimir: I’m aware of that, but that doesn’t mean that the opposite can’t be true.

He sits down beside me and pulls out a note pad and a pen.

Vladimir: If you were to say…name some songs…maybe sing a few bars, I could come up with ideas for movies.

Me: Sure, that sounds like fun.

We spend some time rattling off song after song, coming up with about ten movie ideas, six of which were of the horror genre…our current situation affected it a bit.

Me: That was actually a lot more fun than it sounded.

Vladimir: Indeed.

Me: So Vladimir…why did you decide to try out screenwriting?

Vladimir: Hmm?

Me: Well…you don’t really know if you’re good at something until you’ve tried it, right?

Vladimir: Oh, that’s because…I was writing a script for my father. I wanted to help him with his…company. Yes, company. My father owns an entertainment company that was on  
the verge of shutting down, so I wrote a screenplay for him to use for it. The company thrived ever since that.

He looks away with a wistful smile. He looks like he’s become lost in his memories.

Me: You okay, or do you need a minute?

He lets out a bit of a chuckle.

Vladimir: It’s fine. Hey, for the movie about two criminals…that song you sang made it sound like they were more than just partners.

Me: Yeah, it was written about two American criminals. Bonnie and Clyde.

Vladimir: I see…Maybe it could be a modernized story for the two.

Me: Oh, I like that idea. I always wanted to watch their exploits.

Vladimir: Alright, I’ll get to work on that one then.

He stands up and circles the idea in the notepad.

Vladimir: I should be done in a bit…oh, this will come in handy.

He grabs a book off of the shelf…a biography of Bonnie and Clyde.

Vladimir: I’ll tell you when it’s done. You have to write the soundtrack for it after all.

Me: Yeah.

I give a wave as he walks out. I notice the clock in the room…it’s stopped for some reason, so I don’t know the time. It’s also weirdly lower than all the others. It’s actually just  
barely over six feet up. I pay it little mind after taking a mental note of it, and put up the books. I pull out the map and start to explore the school a bit. Eventually noon comes  
around, and I make my way to the cafeteria. I start to whip up a simple lunch…well simple for me. A shrimp tempura udon.

Free Time

Izanami: Oh, that smells good.

I grin a bit and quickly make her a bowl. I had already made extra just in case someone wanted to eat lunch like yesterday. I walk out with the bowls and give a bit of a smile.

Me: Promise you won’t see it as a bribe, and I’ll let you have this second bowl.

Izanami: Hmm…you drive a hard bargain, but okay.

She says that sarcastically, and gives a smile. I set the bowl on the table and take my own seat. This time I eat more slowly, and dignified…seeing as how I’m literally having lunch  
with a princess.

Izanami: Mmm…this is better than the chef’s cooking.

Me: Oh, back at your family’s castle?

Izanami: Yeah, back in Novoselic.

Me: Oh, I’ve heard of Novoselic. My parents honeymooned there!

Izanami: Really? I find that hard to believe, seeing as the country was nearly in ruins until eighteen years ago.

Me: Well, pops did say that he helped stop a coup. I thought he was joking.

I bite down on one of the pieces of tempura, and she smirks a bit.

Izanami: Ah, you mean Izuru Kamukura. I didn’t think he was real before I came here. In my country, he’s treated like an urban legend. A man that can do anything, before  
meeting you siblings, I thought it impossible.

She set her head on her hands.

Izanami: You know…I think it’s because of that fact that I don’t feel like I can trust you completely.

I finish the piece of the tempura and grin.

Me: But what’s wrong with that? I think it’s fine if you think I’m the biggest liar in the world. If everyone liked me, I’d be some sort of Gary Stu, nobody likes a Gary Stu.

Izanami: Well, I never said that I didn’t like you. I just said I don’t completely trust you. My father always said…that when you meet someone, never trust them completely until  
you know for certain they’re worthy of that trust…That’s why I’m such a good rebel princess. Since I started rebellions in different small countries around Novoselic, they have  
slowly started to integrate themselves, all because I find some trustworthy people in the inner circles to spark the rebellion. Of course it’s a lot easier to figure out who’s  
trustworthy with the help of my best friend.

Me: Hmm? What’re they like?

Izanami: Glad you asked.

She reaches behind her, but still under her cape, and pulls out a white hamster with an orange spot on her back, shaped like a little heart.

Izanami: This is Cu-T. My dad gave her to me a few years ago, and we’ve been friends ever since.

Me: Well, nice to meet you Cu-T…so does she just cling to you under the cape?

Izanami: No, the cape just has a little pocket that she likes to nap in. Most of the time, she rides around on my shoulders.

Me: I see.

The little hamster stares at me for a full minute before turning away, and crawling up Izanami’s arm, before disappearing back into the cape.

Izanami: Hmm.

Me: Is that bad?

Izanami: Not entirely…she just doesn’t like people that try to be people they aren’t.

She stands up and walks to the kitchen with her now empty bowl. She doesn’t look at me after leaving the kitchen, but she does acknowledge me when she gets to the door.

Izanami: Thank you for the food. Let’s do this again…when you decide to be yourself.

She walks away at that, and leaves me alone to think.

Me: When I decide to be myself?

I’m not acting different than I usually am…am I? I shake that thought away as I start to finish up my own food. When I finish, I spend the rest of the day lying around in my room, mulling over what she meant. I make sure to sleep the entire night. When I come to the cafeteria, everyone is slowly showing up as well. Soon it’s time for the meeting.

Hiroko: There were no disturbances last night. It looks like these guard shifts are pretty beneficial. I think that anyone that does have a murderous urge would be too scared of the guards to try anything.

Chi: And I think that it was very…well…extremely kind of Yoshi to let those of us with weapons to keep them. I personally don’t want to give up my air gun, and I doubt that  
Izanami would appreciate her Katana being taken.

Izanami: Agreed.

Me: Alright…since there’s no guard duty tonight, I’d like to ask everyone to meet up here at curfew, and maybe rest up a bit, because we’re going to be up for a while. If anyone  
has any new business, please bring it to attention now.

Kagome raises her hand.

Kagome: About this activity tonight…I assume attendance is mandatory?

Me: Well, we can’t have people running around without guards on duty, so yes.

Kagome: I was just making sure.

Diaya: Wait. You’re forcing us to show up?

Me: Well, I guess it’s up to you whether or not you come…but be warned. If a body turns up, the first suspects are going to be whoever doesn’t show up, and I’d rather not have a body turn up in the first place.

Diaya: So attendance is subtly mandatory…I suppose I shall not object to that.

Eventually everyone finished their food, and the meeting was called to an end. I went straight to the storage room and started gathering items. I ended up trying to carry too  
much though.

Free Time

Tidus: Yoshikazu, are you okay?

I got caught struggling to carry the boxes.

Me: Yeah, just bit off more than I could chew.

Tidus: Here, let me help.

He takes off two of the four boxes I was carrying and starts to walk beside me.

Tidus: So what are these for?

Me: The party.

Tidus: Soda, donuts, bagels, and tea bags?

Me: Well, some people like donuts better than bagels, and vice versa, and the same with soda and tea, and it’s not like this is all we’re having. I have a menu in my head right now.

Tidus: Sounds good. Mind if I help?

Me: Not at all.

We start to work together to set up the room, and soon we’ve got everything set up, and are resting at a table.

Me: So…are you narcoleptic or something?

Tidus: Hmm?

He just woke up from a nap five minutes ago.

Tidus: No, but I’d understand why one would think that.

He gives a long stretch, and for some reason, I heard a slight mechanical sound from somewhere.

Tidus: I’m just the kind of guy that got used to irregular sleeping habits. When I was little, way before I started designing games, I used to play them with my mom. We’d stay up  
all hours of the night when dad was away on business. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have decided to go into game design myself.

Me: Sounds like you and your mom had a relationship similar to me and my mom. If it weren’t for my mother, I wouldn’t have gone into music the way I did. My entire appearance  
is practically based on her…well pretty much based on her actually. When my mom was in high school, she was a pretty famous guitarist, and she wore her hair in two horns like mine…and my bangs being red and blue, my mom’s bangs were pink and blue. Really the only parts of her look I didn’t steal were her neckerchief, and her pink and blue knee  
socks…oh and the skirt of course.

Tidus: You know…there’s a difference between emulating and imitating. It sounds like you’re trying to emulate your mother too much, rather than just imitating her.

Me: What?

Tidus: Let me guess…your mother is the type of person that’s really hyperactive and has a short attention span. While conversely, your father is a calm and collected man that  
could give something his undivided attention for hours on end.

Me: Yup.

I lean back.

Me: Why do you ask?

Tidus: Because so far, when we’re in a group and don’t need a leader, you’re your mother, but when we do need a leader, you’re your father.

Me: What’s wrong with that?

Tidus: My mother is a gamer, that inspired me to want to make games that she found challenging. I was influenced by my parent, but I don’t become her. You need to learn to be  
yourself better.

He gets up and walks to the door.

Tidus: I’ll see you at the party.

Again someone says something about me being me…what are they talking about? I shake it off and go to the kitchen, spending the rest of the time before the party cooking the food. I go set up the last items before everyone starts showing up.

Hiroko: What…is this?

She is the most bewildered…well she did live a sheltered life, so I guess she’s never been to a place with this kind of set up.

Me: Welcome all to the Ultimate Karaoke Club one night only party! As a musician I thought this would be a good idea, because even if you don’t want to sing, I’ve got other  
activities for people to take part in. At the main table, we have the feast and a later surprise game. At the circular tables, we have a deck set on each one for those that want to play card games, and in the back of the room, Dance Dance Revolution. Of course I can’t take all the credit. Tidus assisted in most of this…where is Raiden?

Vladimir: I passed him on the way here. He said that parties weren’t his thing, and that he had seen all the others come in first.

Diaya: I will vouch that I saw Raiden hanging around the entrance to the school area while I was coming in.

Izanami: I as well.

Natsumi: Yeah.

Me: Well…as long as it’s just one person, I guess it’s fine if he doesn’t show. So, feel free to enjoy yourselves.

Everyone splinters off into groups, but Kagome sticks next to me.

Kagome: So this is how you plan to bring everyone together?

Me: Well, what better way to bond than over things you share an interest of.

Kagome: If you say so.

She goes over and starts playing cards with Hiroko and Chi. Izanami and Tidus seem to be fighting for the high score on Dance Dance Revolution, I suspect Izanami might only be interested because of the word revolution. Almost everyone else is eating. The only exception aside from me…are Diaya and Natsumi. They’re walking up to the karaoke machine and inputting the numbers. I walk closer and watch them, interested in what song they’d sing.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwpudWRx7eg)

We all become mesmerized as they sing. Diaya we knew had a good voice due to his talkative nature, but Natsumi was usually a very quiet girl. The angelic voice that she sang with flowed sweetly through the air, catching us all off guard. When they finished, we all started clapping. It was amazing.

Natsumi: It was nothing.

Red in the face, she walked away from the machine and looked away from all of us, Diaya however wasn’t so shy.

Diaya: Well we’re probably nothing compared to Yoshikazu, who made a profession out of singing.

Me: Don’t sell yourself short, I thought the two of you were amazing…though I find it funny that a lawyer would sing a song called Partners in Crime.

Diaya: It’s just a song after all…now who wants to hear Yoshikazu sing? Yoshikazu! Yoshikazu!

Isao is the first to join in the chanting.

Isao: Yo-Shi-Dude! Yo-Shi-Dude!

Eventually everyone but Kagome and Natsumi were chanting. One because she was used to me singing, and the other because of her quiet nature.

Me: Alright, one song. I’m not hogging the microphone.

I walk over to the book and close my eyes. I flip the pages back and forth randomly like this and set my finger down on the page. When I open my eyes, I chuckle.

Me: Alright…I can work with this. I can really work with this.

I input the numbers and grab the mic.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxqnFJ3lp5k)

I keep my eyes closed as I sing, not only to show that I know the lyrics, but to avoid looking at anyone in particular so they don’t get confused. When I look up, I notice that  
everyone was even more taken by my song than Diaya and Natsumi’s… probably because my image doesn’t match the song. I could even tell Akio’s surprise, despite his  
visor…which was reflecting his cards at his game with Vladimir and Isao well enough that I could make out the pair of two’s he was probably planning to bluff with.

Me: Umm…thank you for listening, I’m Yoshikazu Kamukura and I’ll be here until we’re freed.

I give a bow and leave the stage. The party quickly went back to full swing. After people started to get into the drinks we made a rule, that only one person could go at a time.

Hiroko: Umm…Yoshikazu.

I am approached by Hiroko. Her cheeks are slightly red, and she’s playing with one of her braids.

Me: What is it?

Hiroko: Would you…sing a duet with me? I’m too nervous to sing by myself, but I want to sing…so I thought…if you sang with me it wouldn’t matter if I was bad.

I smile, suppressing a chuckle. She’s looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

Me: Sure Hiroko, pick a song and I’ll sing it with you.

She smiles and walks over to the book, with me close behind as to not discourage her. She starts flipping through and I start to look over everyone. They’re starting to hit the lull  
of the party, it seems like it’s almost time for the surprise activity.

Hiroko: I think that this one will work…

I look at the number and smirk. This song is wonderful in my opinion, so I’m fine with it.

Me: Yes it certainly will.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGT6AKt3eYM)

After the song is done, we get a rousing applause from the others, so we take a bow.

Me: Alright, now that the party is starting to hit the low point, I think it’s time for us to play the surprise activity.

I pull out a bundle of chopsticks from my vest pocket with my left hand, and spin one of them with my right hand. When I stop, the bottom of it is exposed to everyone, a gold crown drawn onto it.

Me: The King Game! I hold in my left hand chopsticks numbered from one to fifteen for us all to play…but since Raiden bailed on us I can just take out number fifteen.

I pull out the one with fifteen and toss it.

Me: So, let’s all gather around the buffet, and I’ll stir these up.

I find a black cup and stick all the chopsticks in while swirling them around and making my way around.

Me: Pick one as I come to you.

Soon everyone has one, and I take the one remaining in the cup.

Me: Alright, who is the king?

My number is six. I look around, and notice Mana’s eyes sparkling.

Mana: I am the king!

All: And the king’s orders are absolute!

It’s good that we’re all enjoying this, I was worried that Izanami would try a hostile takeover for this.

Mana: Number six and number ten…umm…give me a second.

So it’s me and someone else that she’s ordering…

Mana: Complement each other until I say to stop…sorry if that’s a bit lame but I couldn’t think of anything.

Me: It’s a respectable starting point Mana, I am number six, who is number ten?

Natsumi nervously raises her hand.

Me: Alright, I’ve got a list.

I walk up to her.

Me: I love your hair, what products do you use?

Natsumi: O-Oh, just the usual stuff…I like your eyes…they remind me of my mother.

Me: Thank you. Your eyes remind me of the sky, I could stare at them all night.

She blushes and starts to twirl her hair around her left hand.

Natsumi: That’s…very sweet…You’re very nice…but I’m really shy.

Me: That’s one of your good points. There are many people that find shy girls very attractive.

Hiroko: Okay! That’s perfect!

She claps, so I go back around and collect the chopsticks. After swirling them around and mixing them up, I make another trip around.

Me: So who’s the king this time?

I am number two.

Izanami: I am the king.

All: And the kings orders are absolute!

Izanami: I would like number three and number two to take off one accessory.

Me: Wow…am I being targeted? I’m number two.

I take off my vest and Tidus takes off his glasses.

Izanami: I should have picked different numbers if you’re going to be so boring about it.

Me: Alright, you want fun.

I put my vest back on and undo my horn, letting the hair fall to the ground as I set the wooden kebab skewer on the table.

Me: How’s that for fun?

I stand up and walk far enough back that everyone can see that my hair stops at my ankles, making it half a foot longer than Kagome’s hair.

Me: I usually keep it up in the horn because it takes an hour to reset it…and since I don’t want to take up all of our time…

I pull a black ribbon from my vest and tie my hair up into a pony tail.

Me: I do this when I don’t have time, so I don’t trip.

I return to the table and start to take up the chopsticks again.

Kazuki: You know…this is fun, but I think it would be good to show Raiden what he’s missing. Let’s bring him some food before we continue partying.

Me: Well…I suppose we shouldn’t exclude him. Let’s try to convince him to come join us while we’re at it.

I set down the cup and we all leave. We check his room first, nobody answered when we knocked, so we decided to check the school. We checked all the classrooms, the gym, and even the rest rooms…before we found him in the literary club room. He looked like he fell asleep in the room, slouched over at the table. It was dark in the room. I walk into the room and shake his shoulder a bit.

Me: Raiden, come join the…

That’s when I noticed the sticky wet feeling on my palm…it was cold and slimy. I jerk my hand back and turn to the others.

Me: Hit the lights!

Kazuki rushed, the urgency in my voice showed him how serious I thought it was…and I was right. When the light came on, his eyes were closed, his neck slit…blood flowing from his mouth, and…his hands were missing. A tone went off over the intercom, and the monitor in the room started up.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Please gather in the gymnasium for further explanation of the process! Welcome to the academy of despair my children.

With that bone chilling message, we quickly went to the gym…the blood still on my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another Kuwata dies in the beginning. Raiden's parents were Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata, if you didn't guess. Coming up are the Deadly life investigation chapter, and the trial chapter. Be warned that Yoshikazu is going to be responsible for most of the clues and solving the crime, but that's because this is just the first chapter. The others will become more involved as this story goes on. Please bear with me, this is going to be a long ride, and for once i've got the story pretty much planned out. Also, these free times that you're picking, actually do effect the story in a way, such as mentions of the times they've hung out together outside of free time. Please leave your thoughts in the comments below, and drop a kudos if you feel like it! Also, Cu-T is pronounced cutie. Just wanted an animal sidekick for his daughter, ya know?


	5. Chapter One; Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. This is the investigation chapter of chapter one. In the past, i had the investigation in the same chapter as the trial, but i find that for this story, where the trial is slightly longer, that would be inappropriate. I'll upload again in a week, so that gives you seven days to go over the evidence and come to your own conclusion, so we'll know who's side you're on. Yoshikazu's or Kagome's.

Me: Bear, what is the meaning of this!? Someone is dead, we should be looking into this, not gathering for some stupid announcement!

I march right up to the front of the gym and grab the bear by his head.

Monokuma: Oh? You’re really on point! I called you all here to tell you that there was a small mix up!

Me: Talk.

I drop him and he spins around twice.

Monokuma: I just forgot to tell you guys three very important rules!

Me: What?

Monokuma: Rule number six, when three or more people discover a body, there will be a body discovery announcement! Rule seven! My favorite rule! After the body discovery announcement, there will be a brief investigation period before the class trial! Oh, no, rule eight is my favorite. Rule eight! During the class trial, you decide who the killer is. If you’re right, the killer is punished…but if you’re wrong, the rest of you will be punished and the killer will be released. Have a nice investigation!

He falls back and vanishes again. I hate how he does that!

Me: Everyone…We need to find out what happened. I have a bad feeling about what will happen if we don’t.

Chi: Agreed. My aunt is a detective, so I know we need to appoint some people to watch the crime scene so nobody messes with it.

Akio: I’ll volunteer. With my mask, it’s hard for me to see small details.

Isao: I will too. I’m more brawn than brain!

He seems so happy to say that though…man I am really sarcastic in my head.

Me: Alright, that should do for watchers…we should get to investigating.

We all make our way back to the room, but I take a second to clean my hand off.

Me: Alright…We should start with discovering time of death and what actually caused his death.

Monokuma: Hi there!

I look up, and he’s sitting on a book shelf.

Monokuma: You know…normally I would give you all those juicy little details in my patented Monokuma File…but…I won’t give one to any of you, because you have a specialist. If something were to…happen to him, then I would totally help you all!

He hops down and runs off, and I sigh.

Me: Kazuki, sorry to ask, but could you point us in the right direction.

Kazuki: I HOPED you would ask.

He pulls out a pair of long, black rubber gloves and slides them on.

Kazuki: Let’s start with the obvious! You see the hands are gone, but if he were alive for that, not only would he have screamed out in pain, but probably taken out the attacker and come to us. There’s that, and the blood that pooled around it is very minor for the injury, suggesting that it happened postmortem, so he didn’t suffer from that pain, so that’s good!

How is he so cheerful about this?

Kazuki: Next, the slit throat, also a bit too clean to happen before his death. You’d think that it’d be an obvious cause of death, but that’s wrong. Sure it bled a lot, but after the heart stops beating, blood stays where it is, so this is most of the blood from his head. The rest is probably in his mouth. Speaking of which…

He presses his hands to the side of Raiden’s mouth and opens it up…revealing a bloody gummy soup…no, I mean that the blood was spilling out of his mouth, and he had no teeth for some reason.

Kazuki: I see, that’s why the mouth was bloody. It seems that all of his teeth were smashed out, but don’t worry, he didn’t suffer from this either. Seeing as most of the blood is still in his mouth, there is no chance that the killer did this before he died. The blood would be everywhere if they did. 

He closes Raiden’s mouth and starts to pace behind Raiden.

Kazuki: This begs the question though, what on earth caused his death. I can tell just by looking that he isn’t a victim of poisoning…no. Whoever did this was calm about this, but they wouldn’t have gone through that trouble of finding a poison to use just in case they could get him alone. No, they must have done something much different…ah! And here it is!

He points to the back of Raiden’s head, and shows us the gash on the back of Raiden’s head.

Kazuki: Based on the size and swelling that this wound has, I think it’s safe to say that this head injury was really what killed him, meaning that it was quick and painless. This seems to have taken some time…but due to the fact that I don’t have any professional tools and he has yet to go into rigor-mortis I can’t determine time of death.

*Obtained Kazuki’s Report.

*Obtained Knife Wounds

Kazuki: Now as for why his hands and teeth are missing…I don’t know.

Chi: It’s obvious. His hands are missing so you can’t print him, and the teeth were knocked out so that you can’t check the dental records. My aunt’s a detective, so I picked up a few things…though it’s odd. This kind of thing is usually only done by mobsters, so that people can’t be identified and tied back to them.

*Obtained Chi’s testimony.

Me: Alright, we know how he died…but we don’t know who, why, or with what.

I start to look around…man, that ticking is really messing with my head…when did this room get so loud? 

Me: Wait…ticking?

I look up to the clock…it’s running…but the second hand is stuck, just ticking trying to move.

Me: Hey, I found the murder weapon!

I walk up to the clock, there’s a bit of blood on the rim.

Me: This was definitely used as the murder weapon. 

*Obtained Clock.

I keep looking around…Hey…

Me: And what’s this?

I pick up something.

Me: Hey…this is…Diaya, it’s your card.

Diaya: Hmm? Oh, I left those in every room so that people remember to talk to me if they get in trouble. Haven’t you read it yet?

Me: Well…I just keep it in my wallet since then.

Diaya: I see…well at least you’re honest. I’m a defense lawyer. As in, call me if you need some help in court.

Me: I see…

*Obtained Diaya’s testimony.

Me: Well, I think that’s all I’ll be able to find in this room. I’m gonna go snoop around his room for clues on who could do this…who wants in?

Hiroko: I’ll watch you…make sure you don’t mess up something.

Me: Alright then.

We leave the room together and head back to the dorms.

Me: So you were quick to volunteer.

Hiroko: So? I’ll have you know that I have some…experience in this field myself. 

Me: I see…and it’s not because you were jealous?

Hiroko: J-Jealous? Of what?

Me: Oh, I don’t know…maybe the blatant flirting I did with Natsumi at Mana’s request?

Hiroko: Oh please, we both know that no girl would want a phony.

Me: What is it with everyone saying that?

Hiroko: You’ve told me yourself that you’re just acting appropriately, not like yourself. Girls like guys that don’t pretend to be something they’re not.

Me: Admit it, you like me.

Hiroko: Dream on.

Me: Alright, I will.

We get to the room, the door is locked, but I just smile.

Me: Man, this takes me back…my basest locked me out of the tour bus as a prank. It was funny at the time, never knew this would come in handy.

I reach into my pockets and dig around. I don’t find what I was looking for.

Me: You have a bobby pin or something?

Hiroko: Huh?

Me: I’m going to pick the lock.

Hiroko: Are you sure that’s a good idea?

Me: Hmm, you’re right. Hey bear, open this door so we can investigate!

Monokuma: Yes sir! Oh how I love you Kamukura men, so good at investigation that you think to go into a victim’s room.

He opens the door and runs off as fast as he came.

Me: How I hate that bear.

Hiroko: Really, you seem like you’re best friends.

Her sarcasm rivals the sarcasm in my head.

Me: Shut up…

I say it playfully as I open the door. As hard as it is for me to believe…I don’t have to act around her. I’ve already admitted to her that I lie about my feelings in social settings, but I don’t need to if it’s just us. We enter the room, standard aside from the signed baseball and bat, or the baseball posters along the walls.

Hiroko: So what are we doing?

Me: I’m going to check for any signs of other people having come in here.

Hiroko: Huh? There’s probably stuff from nearly everyone in here.

Me: You get a pass for that because you’re so sheltered princess, but guys don’t often let others into their rooms so quickly. You’re the only person other than me that’s stepped foot in my room.

After checking the top of his dresser and nightstand I get down on my hands and knees and start to look across the floor.

Hiroko: What are you doing?

Me: Hair. This carpet is full of red hairs, not surprising as Raiden is a red head…but this is out of place.

I get up and hold up a single silver hair.

Me: This certainly isn’t his.

*Obtained Silver Hair.

Hiroko: Okay, so you found a hair. This should prove it.

Me: Not so fast. It’s not as easy for us who tie our hair up to just randomly lose a strand or two, but for those who don’t…why aren’t there more hairs like this?

Hiroko: I don’t know…

Me: Hold this for a minute.

I hand her the silver hair and start to crawl around again…hmm…it’s like that silver hair was just…an accident…or maybe not. All I can be sure of is that it was here, but it shouldn’t be alone, even though it is.

Me: This is wrong…an anomaly.

*Obtained Anomaly. 

I get up.

Me: Alright, now for the more private part. 

I walk over to the bed and check under it.

Hiroko: What are you doing?

Me: Some guys hide stuff under their bed if it’s private in nature.

Hiroko: So you…

Me: Nah, not my thing. Besides, it’d be too boring if I was like that right?

I pull out a box and open it up, finding not what I was expecting, but something more important.

Me: What the-

I’m looking at Raiden’s hands…clutching a knife. There is a short black hair under the finger nail.

Me: I see…so this is where his hands, and the knife that did that to him went.

The knife was a large butcher’s knife that seemed to be from the kitchen.

*Obtained Knife.

*Obtained Hands.

*Obtained Hair Under Finger Nail.

*Obtained Location of Hands.

I close the box and pick it up.

Me: We should bring these clues to the others.

Hiroko: Right…

We start to head back to the others.

Me: So…mind if I ask if you stow anything under your bed?

Hiroko: I only did that for my diary when I knew my mother was snooping in the decoy I kept in my dresser.

Me: So it’s not common?

Hiroko: Not that I know, but I am the sheltered princess according to you.

Me: Well the actual princess isn’t exactly sheltered, now is she?

Hiroko: Right…

Me: By the way, that isn’t a bad thing. You don’t get to choose your upbringing, and you turned out alright.

Hiroko: Yeah…I turned out alright?

Me: Well I think you’re fun…well this coming from a guy completely calm as he carries a pair of hands to a crime scene, but you know…I’m just bottling up my emotions for now.

Hiroko: That’s not good…why don’t you let it out while we’re still alone?

Me: I…can’t.

Hiroko: Why not?

Me: Because…if I take off my mask now, it’ll break.

I stop still.

Me: My façade will melt away and everyone…even me…will see my truth.

I shake my head and take a deep breath.

Me: Even I don’t want to see that right now.

I start walking again, and Hiroko doesn’t question me again. We walk into the room, and I set the box on the table.

Me: We found the knife…and his hands.

I sit in the corner.

Me: So any new clues? You know, aside from what I brought…oh and the hair that Hiroko is holding.

Mana: Nope.

They all look in the box.

Isao: Dude! That’s a butcher’s knife…and that hair is silver!

Everybody turns to Natsumi.

Natsumi: I-It wasn’t-

Diaya: She’s evoking her right to remain silent.

Diaya cut in rather quickly.

Diaya: She has the right to a fair trial. 

I smile and stand up.

Me: I agree. I believe that we won’t be able to determine anything for sure until the trial.

Kagome: Yoshikazu…Are you blind!? All of the evidence points-

Me: Kagome, we can argue this later. During the trial.

The monitor turns on.

Monokuma: I heard the word trial three times! If you want to hold it so badly, then who am I to stop you!? Investigation time is over! Report to the red elevator for the class trial! 

Me: You heard him, we have to solve this or we’re all in trouble.

I walk to the door, and I can feel everyone’s glares burning into me. Soon we are all on the elevator, but nobody is talking. Everyone is just glaring at the only four of us that didn’t jump on the bandwagon. Me, Hiroko, Diaya, and Natsumi herself…thinking about it…this is the first time that Mana has sided with Kagome rather than me…it’s kind of lonely since I got used to that.

Me: I wish all of you would be more open mind-

Izanami: Silence. Siding with the murderer, I’ll see to it that when we win you will be stripped of your power and socially ostracized.

She said that while pointing her katana at me, but it was still in its scabbard.

Me: I understand how you feel…but I’m going to change how you think by the end of this trial.

The elevator stops and we spill out into the trial room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I've given you the clues, but if you're having trouble making a decision, just let the characters figure it out next week! Now, catch all the despair next week! Twin vs. Twin in the fight to find the culprit! One has hope that Natsumi was framed, and the other the conviction that Natsumi is guilty. Who is right and who is wrong? Who will win the battle!? Find out next week, and refrain from your comments pertaining to the guilty party until after the trial. I wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone!


	6. Chapter one; Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! The long awaited class trial has arrived! Who killed Raiden Kuwata? Will Yoshikazu be the right twin, or will Kagome? Place your bets!

We find ourselves in a room with sixteen stands in a circle and a chair in which the bear is sitting….and there is a picture of Raiden at one of them, with an X made of two baseball bats across his face.

Monokuma: Go to the stands with your name.

We approach the stands, quickly finding our spots. Going clockwise, there is me, Hiroko, Isao, Chi, Vladimir, Natsumi, Diaya, Kagome, Kazuki, Mana, Raiden’s photo, Momoko, Akio, Rei, and Tidus. 

Monokuma: Let me explain how a class trial proceeds. You present evidence to the murder and try and connect it to the killer. If the killer doesn’t get found out, then they’re free to go, and everyone gets punished. If the killer is found, they alone will be punished.

Me: Just to clarify…what do you mean by punish?

Monokuma: Why of course I mean…Execution!

Suddenly everyone becomes more tense than before.

Monokuma: No time to waste! If I get bored I might just decide to punish everyone!

Kagome: What is there to discuss? It is clear that Natsumi killed Raiden.

Me: We should go over all, all of the facts Kagome. Not just the apparent facts.

Akio: Yoshikazu, why do you insist on defending Natsumi?

Me: Et tu Akio? If you must know, I honestly believe that she didn’t do it.

Kagome: Yoshikazu, why are you being so difficult?

Me: Why are you being so thick headed? I think that if you let me and Diaya talk with you for a few minutes, we could establish Natsumi’s innocence.

Izanami: If you truly feel that way…Prove it.

I smile and tug on my pony tail.

Me: I’ll cut my hair off under the ribbon if I can’t convince at least Kagome that Natsumi is innocent.

Kagome: Hmm…I’ll listen for ten minutes in that case…if you also wash the red and blue out of your hair.

Me: Deal.

Diaya: It’ll only take me five.

Diaya straightens his tie and pulls some papers out of his briefcase.

Diaya: May I site our mortician’s analysis. He said that the murder was similar to a mob style hit. My client has no ties to a mob-

Me: Except her family…you know the Kuzuryuu yakuza family?

Diaya: W-Wait, aren’t you on my side!?

Me: Of course I am, but I won’t tolerate any misinformation in this. I want to convince them she was not involved with this murder, despite who she is. I think that I should also mention that in the yakuza community, the word butcher is quite similar to the Spanish word Matador. Matador means Killer, and Butcher means Assassin. 

Kagome: Yes, which is why this is obviously her work!

*Kazuki’s Report

Me: You’re wrong!

Kagome is taken aback.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Me: It’s obvious, according to Kazuki’s report, the cause of death was a blow to the head. Why would an assassin go through all the trouble of cutting Raiden’s hands off and smashing his teeth in, along with slitting his throat after his death if she wanted to go without being caught?

Akio: Because it’s her calling card!

Akio bursts into the conversation.

Akio: I have been investigating mob hits for a while, and the ones tied to the Kuzuryuu family…they all share the characteristics that Raiden had. Their hands were cut off, teeth smashed in, and throats slit.

*Knife wounds

Me: But were any of them cut after death?

Akio stops.

Akio: No…but that does not change that this is the work of the Angel of Death, the daughter of the head of the Kuzuryuu family.

Me: Actually…does it not seem more like she is being framed?

Akio: Framed!?

Tidus: Well…if she really did it, she would have slit the throat instead of bashing his skull in, right?

Akio: I-I…I see…I don’t think she did it.

Tidus: Me either…zzzz…

Kazuki: I don’t know…I’m still neutral.

Kagome: All you’re saying is that there is speculation that she did not do it, you haven’t proved it.

Me: But by proving there is a chance that she didn’t do it should be enough to invite the thought that someone else did it…of course I haven’t finished yet. There is an issue with the hands.

Kagome: His hands were severed, that’s obvious.

Me: No, that’s not it.

*Hands

*Knife

Me: Why would the hands be hidden with the weapon? Surely an assassin would have more sense than that. Especially if it were her Ultimate Talent. And hiding them in the victim’s room? That’s just plain amateur hour if you know you’re stuck in a building with no escape path.

Kagome: Ring ring, it’s been ten minutes and I’m still not convinced. 

Izanami: But I am.

She looks over at me and gives a bow.

Izanami: I apologize for the doubt.

Isao: Yoshi-dude! I’m sorry that I ever doubted you! Oh, of course you too Natsumi.

So he doesn’t have a special honorific for girls…oh, not important right now. Proving that Natsumi was framed takes priority right now.

Kagome: Do you insist to continue? Are you going to wager your white streak that you didn’t put in the pony tail?

Me: Actually, I think I’m fine with this. How about you just stubbornly stand there while I talk to everyone else, who’re looking at the facts, rather than…whatever is keeping you from using your good judgment.

She glares at me.

Kagome: You showed us the proof that she was in there!

*Hair

I turn away and look at Mana.

Me: Mana, as a fashion designer, would you happen to know how often a human loses strands of hair?

Mana: Well, it’s really easy. A slight breeze could be enough to take some loose strands, a breeze similar to what you’d feel walking. It’s needless to say that those of us who don’t hair their hair tied have already left quite a few in this room. Why Yoshi-nii?

*Anomaly

Me: Kagome thinks that because we found a hair in Raiden’s room, that Natsumi had entered herself. If she had, Natsumi would have left enough that we would have found so many more. We only found a single hair. An anomaly if she had actually gone into the room.

Mana: That…is strange. She has to have been framed.

Rei: Yoshi, why didn’t you ask me? I would have told you right away if that hair was strange…and then we could have had a nice long conversation about why you’re probably avoiding me.

Hey…why haven’t I been talking to Rei? I mean…she’s certainly beautiful, and I think we hit it off when we met…so why not!? Priorities Yoshi, priorities! You can think about that later.

Me: Some time when we aren’t finding a killer, alright?

Rei: Alright~.

She gives me a wink, and I cough into the side of my fist.

Me: Anyway…there is one more thing that makes me think this is a frame up.

*Knife

Me: Why on earth would someone who’s title is Butcher use and leave a butcher’s knife behind? I think that if it were her, she would have washed it and put a different knife with the hands. 

Kagome sighs.

Kagome: Fine…

She turns her back to us.

Kagome: She might not have done it...How about we look at it my way now. Raiden was seen alive before the party, but he isn’t alive now. We can assume that his death came during the party. Now, who left during the party? I’ll answer that right now…Only two people. Our Butcher, her Lawyer, and the screen writer that was gone for literally two minutes and ten seconds. The others were gone twenty minutes, and ten minutes in that order.

*Obtained Kagome’s Testimony.

Kagome: If it was not Natsumi, then perhaps her Lawyer did it? He certainly had ample time…and I think that I have his motive as well. Diaya is a lawyer, so perhaps the two have met in court and he holds a grudge for not putting her behind bars. He was rather quick to start defending her, perhaps to draw suspicion away from himself. If not him, then it had to be her. What do you say Diaya? 

She turns and dramatically points at him. He freezes…before closing the briefcase and nodding.

Diaya: Yes, I killed him. It’s as you say Kagome.

Kagome smiles as she turns back to us, and I take a deep breath.

Me: You’ve got that wrong Diaya and Kagome!

I smile and lean against my stand.

Kagome: Wh-What!? He just confessed!

I my smile widens as I stand up straight.

*Diaya’s Testimony.

Me: You were wrong from the start Kagome. Diaya isn’t a prosecutor, he’s a defense attorney!

She looks at me as if the world has shattered around her.

Me: If you take that into account, then his confession would be obvious. Here’s how I see it. Diaya is a defense attorney that often works with the Kuzuryuu family. From my observations Diaya did indeed know Natsumi from before, but not as enemies, but more of…friends, or perhaps…more?

Diaya: Wh-What?

Me: Well, in my opinion, neither a stranger or a friend would voluntarily sing Partners in Crime if there weren’t deeper feelings behind it. You know…Lovers and partners~ partners in crime.

Both Natsumi and Diaya are blushing furiously.

Me: But that’s my point. A normal defense lawyer wouldn’t jump on the grenade to get their client off, but Diaya would, not because he’s the Ultimate Lawyer, but because he loves his client. It must have been so painful to see everyone mistrust the person he loves, right Diaya.

I could literally see steam coming off of his head.

Kagome: Hmph…then we are left with no suspects.

Me: On the contrary…I think there are a few clues that can, and will, point to our killer…in fact, I think they all do. Let’s start with this.

*Chi’s Testimony

Me: According to Chi, the removal of his hands and teeth were ways that mobsters and yakuza would avoid their victims from being identified.

Chi: Yes, the removal of the hands prevents finger printing, and the teeth is for dental records.

Me: That’s right, but that is pointless when we all already know Raiden. Then there is the knife. It seemed to point at the murderer at first, but that would be too obvious for her to have actually done it. We’ve established that it was there to frame her. Since then, we’ve established that though Diaya is a lawyer, he is on her side, and would not have done it. Now, in my opinion, this seems like a rather complex set up, when they’re the only two suspects…however, they are not!

*Kagome’s Testimony.

Me: Kagome, do you remember that old saying? When you remove the impossible, whatever remains must be the truth.

I turn to Vladimir.

Me: I probably could never have scripted it better myself Vladimir.

Vladimir: Wh-What!?

Me: I’m saying you did it.

Vladimir: Do…Do you realize the severity of that accusation!?

Me: Of course I do, I wouldn’t of said it unless it was absolutely true.

Kagome: But…Vladimir only had two minutes and thirty seconds to not only kill Raiden, but make it look like Natsumi had killed him!

Me: Unless…

*Kazuki’s Report.

Me: Unless the murder happened before the party!

Everyone stops and looks at me, except Kazuki, who has his left hand to his chin, pondering.

Kagome: That’s-

Kazuki: Plausible. You see, I couldn’t get a proper time of death because it was too soon to go off of rigor-mortis, and I didn’t have any of my tools, so I couldn’t go off liver temperature. It could have happened at any time within an hour before or during the party, but only in that time frame or rigor-mortis would have set in.

Kagome: And the last person to see him alive…was Vladimir.

Me: So are you going to continue to deny it?

Vladimir: Am I? You’re damn right I am! Where’s your proof!? How do I know it wasn’t you or Kagome!? You’re supposed to be the best at everything, so how do we know you’re not in on it together!?

Me: So you’re that desperate…Alright, I prove that it was you with this.

*Hair Under The Finger Nail.

Me: There was a single black hair under one of Raiden’s finger nails. It was too short to belong to one of the girls, or me, but it’s just as long as your and Diaya’s hair…but we’ve already established that it wasn’t him that did this. That means that this has to be you.

Vladimir: If it was me, then why would I have left during the party!?

Me: Why wouldn’t you? That would certainly be used as an alibi if you didn’t underestimate Kazuki’s talent without his tools. Since it could have happened before the party, and you admitted during the party that you were the last person to see him alive, it’s proof enough that you are absolutely a suspect…and if you couple that with the fact that you’re the Ultimate Screenwriter, you know how to set the scene to your favor. Of course you know about how mobsters do things, it’s your job to know these things so that you can make a realistic script. The only problem, is that while you were writing this script, you didn’t think of the possibility that we could see through your deception!

He freezes, and grips onto the stand.

Vladimir: Ha…I guess that I’m caught.

Kagome: So…it really wasn’t anyone I suspected. Yoshikazu…how did you figure it out when I didn’t?

Me: Well, I couldn’t have figured it out on my own. It was actually you that lead me to suspecting Vladimir.

Kagome: I see…

Monokuma: Alright, time to cast your votes! Flip the switch in front of you that corresponds to the person you’re voting for. 

I flip the switch for Vladimir, and everyone else flips a switch. A slot machine pops out of the middle of the circle of stands, and it starts spinning. When it stops, there are three pictures of Vladimir across it…and coins spill out while flowers pop out of the sides.

Monokuma: You got it right! I think this is my favorite trial ever! Kamukura vs. Kamukura, you just can’t top that!

Me: But…What I don’t understand is why you did it Vladimir.

Monokuma: I can answer that!

He stands up while raising his hand.

Monokuma: It was my motive! You see, this young man has been lying to you all from the start! His name is not Vladimir Anatolie, it’s just his nom de plume! His real name is Kenji Yamada! His father runs the manga company Shonen Jack! He thought that it was too embarrassing to himself to face that, and when I threatened to reveal that to everyone, he knew what he had to do! With the talent to bluff that his mother taught him, he was certain that he could pull this off! Now, any last words?

Vladimir: Yeah…

He walks away from his stand an approaches me. He sticks his left hand into his black shirt, and pulls out a script.

Vladimir: I wrote that script we talked before. In my opinion, it would be my masterpiece when it’s filmed. I want you to have it.

He places it in my hands and walks back to his stand.

Vladimir: I didn’t think that everyone would be killed over me if I did this…but then the fear of my end…kept me from coming forward. So this is my end…I wonder if someone will write about it.

Monokuma: It’s punishment time!

He pulls a gavel from behind him as a red button raises out of the ground, and he strikes it with the gavel.

*Execution: Scripted Despair. Vladimir Anatolie/Kenji Yamada, Ultimate Screenwriter.

A chain flies through the court room and hooks around Vladimir’s neck, dragging him into a dark room. When the lights turn on, he is standing on a stage. Before him is a Monokuma wearing his clothing, sitting at a typewriter. The Monokuma starts to type on the typewriter, causing wires to come down from the ceiling and attach to Vladimir, forcing him to move along with what the Monokuma is typing…Hamlet. Vladimir is forced to act out the entire play at an accelerated speed. That’s when the play gets to the end, but it’s changed. All the other actors were played by Monokumas, and during the fencing scene, they all pulled out foils and ran Vladimir through together. Vladimir’s life has come to an end.

*End of Execution.

We stand in horror, forced to watch this over a large monitor. My emotions finally boil over, and my mask breaks as I slam my fist into my stand.

Me: God Damn It!

A crack forms on my stand from where I hit it, and I turn to the camera in the room.

Me: Hey! Whoever is up there controlling the damn bear! Listen to me now, because this is a declaration of war between you and me. I’ll play your game, but as soon as this is over, I guarantee to you now…I will find you and I will see to it that you never hurt anyone ever again!

Monokuma: Oh, how scary~!

Me: And I promise…I’ll shove that damn bear down your throat if I have to.

*Trial End

*Obtained Vladimir’s Final Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we draw a close on chapter one, with the deaths of Raiden Kuwata, the son of Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono, And Kenji Yamada (Vladimir Anatolie) the son of Hifumi Yamada and Celestia Ludenburg (Taeko Yasuhiro). I'll upload the Hollow Chapter (formerly the Negative chapter) on monday, so don't forget to choose the next free times in that chapter. and remember, all the previous people that have already had free time are off limits until after chapter two is over. Hope to see you then!


	7. Chapter one: Hollow Chapter; The Hearts Of The Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! If you're familiar with my previous work in this series, you'd remember my Negative Chapters, well i wanted to do that for this one too. These are Hollow Chapters, the only part of this story that isn't directly dependent on you readers, you know...aside from the killer and the one who is killed! I hope you enjoy!

*Tidus 

I sit on my bed and go over the trial as best as I can. So…Vladimir’s name is Kenji? And…he killed Raiden…then he gave Yoshikazu a script?

Me: I don’t…understand that well…

I scratch my head and try to process this. I may be smart, but when I keep falling asleep, it’s hard to follow anything. I need to stop staying up all night.

Me: So it’s finally happened…I found a reason to stay up all day and sleep at night.

I take my glasses off and turn off the light before going to bed and going to sleep.

*Kazuki

Me: So I was useful for once! It was kind of fun explaining this stuff to people…maybe I should get a job as a medical examiner after this is over!

I start to laugh and look into the mirror.

Me: I wonder what Vladimir was thinking when he killed Raiden. I can always tell how someone killed someone, but never why…

I smirk.

Me: Ha, I’m glad that I backed Kagome in that trial though. If I didn’t, she wouldn’t have given Yoshikazu the tools to discover that Vladimir did it. Maybe I’ll do the opposite next time.

I flop back on my bed and fall asleep.

*Isao

I lie down in bed and start to think back…man…I knew Yoshi-dude was awesome, but he’s way cooler than I ever thought! The way he suddenly got angry and threatened whoever put us here…Man I wish I did that.

Me: Like I could do that…I’m omega, he’s alpha...I’d be dreaming if I thought I could be like him. I guess…you really shouldn’t meet your heroes…especially when they’re so nice about it.

I close my eyes and fall asleep with the lights on.

*Diaya

Me: Damn it…I can’t call myself the greatest defense attorney anymore…

I look up into the mirror. I’m a disappointment to myself. I’ve brought shame to my family. Dads, I’m sorry.

Me: It’s all…his fault…but…it’s also thanks to him that we’re all still alive.

I feel so conflicted. I’m pissed that someone was better than me…but I’m also glad for that fact. Kagome would make one hell of a prosecutor…and she’s supposed to be the best at everything…but Yoshikazu did better than her. Isn’t that…some kind of oxymoron?

Me: Damn it…I hate those twins.

I walk out of my bathroom and lie back on my bed…I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.

*Akio

I close my door behind me and walk to the center of the room.

Me: Damn…this is the kind of thing I’m supposed to be preventing.

I take off my mask and set it on the coffee table. I don’t care about the camera.

Me: Mom, Pops, I’ll try harder to prevent it next time…

I look at the walls…there are countless posters for sentai shows and anime. Two things that influenced my outfit…the Striker Squad…I wonder what they’re up to now? We never told each other our family names so that we wouldn’t be able to turn on the others in a case of emergency…so I might not be able to reunite with them even after I get out of here.

Me: Ha…there’s nothing out there for me but my family…I guess that’s more than I deserve.

I lie down and go to sleep.

*Kagome

I slam my door shut behind me and sit down on my bed.

Me: Stupid Yoshikazu and always arguing with everything I say…

But…he was right. I’m supposed to be the best at everything…but he excels under the pressure I cave under.

Me: I hate him so much! Mom basically gives him all of her attention!

That’s right…I’ve always been jealous of Yoshikazu. Dad treats us equally, but mom basically gives him undivided attention just because he likes music more than me. I bet that’s why he’s so obsessed with women, because he has to have a woman’s approval to feel like he’s doing something worthwhile.

Me: That’s got to be it…

I sigh.

Me: That’s not fair of me though. I’ve always been a tomboy, and I hate to sing…of course mom would give more attention to him…ugh! Why do I always end up rationalizing it like that!?

I flop back and look at the ceiling.

Me: Maybe I want us to be closer siblings…but I just hate that phony act he puts on! He needs to be more like he was at the end of the trial or we’re never going to get along.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

*Mana

I think back to the trial as I lie across my bed. The murder…the investigation…the trial…and…the…the execution. 

Me: Is that…going to happen again?

I sit up and start to hug my knees, remembering specific things.

Me: First I make Yoshi-nii flirt with Natsumi…then I let him go off alone with Hiroko during the investigation…and then I let Rei flirt a bit with him during the trial…well, at least she was trying to flirt with him…

I reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. When I open it, I’m greeted by a happy memory. A picture of Me and Yoshi-nii as kids. We were playing with sparklers. In the background you could see Kago-nee making them herself. This was at a festival back home…when I first met Yoshi-nii and Kago-nee.

Me: That was so long ago…I doubt they…he remembers.

I sadly close my wallet and put it in my nightstand drawer.

Me: Yoshi-nii…you dummy.

I curl up under my blanket and reminisce until I fall asleep.

*Natsumi

I sit quietly in my room before letting out a deep sigh.

Me: I was hoping…that I could leave that life behind while I was here. Now everyone knows my secret…oh lord, they know both of them!

I blush furiously recalling what Yoshikazu had said during the trial. I do…like Diaya…and apparently he likes me…

Me: Why…couldn’t he have kept quiet about that. I don’t mind people knowing I’ve killed others….or knowing I like Diaya…but knowing both of those things at the same time…it’s like inviting yourself…or those you care about…being targeted or ostracized…Izanami must be some kind of thesaurus…I just used the word ostracized and I don’t even really know what it means.

I lie back, thinking about tomorrow. Izanami’s probably going to move that I be banned from the morning meetings…

*Chi

It’s still unbelievable to me. I’ve never…experienced anything like this. I’ve never seen a corpse…I’ve never been to a trial…I’ve never…

Me: Argh! I hate this! I hate this place, I hate fearing for my life, I hate…

Feeling weak like this.

Me: I miss my mom and dad…I miss our cat Hope…our dog Fenrir.

I feel a dip of water from somewhere…only to realize I’m crying.

Me: But…I don’t…cry. I’m not weak!

I start to break down, sobbing profusely. I can’t…I can’t let the others see me like this…

Me: Damn it…

I feel myself crying harder by the second. I hate this, I don’t want to take part in this killing game.

Me: Why am I so weak? Mom taught me how to not let this kind of thing get to me…but I’m still crying like dad.

I grip my gun and pull it into sight. Mom gave me this as a present for getting into the new Hope’s Peak. My tears stop when I run my fingers over the engraving. To my daughter, who could one day surpass me, be strong, and out shoot me when we next meet.

Me: I will mother.

*Rei

Me: Hmm…let’s see…

I’m sketching on a notepad. It’s Yoshi’s face. If he’s gonna get his hair cut, you know I’m going to make sure he’s still cute. With his hair tied up in the horn he looks cool and all, and same with when he ties it up in a ponytail…but with short hair, I could make him look so much better.

Me: But that doesn’t exactly matter right now.

I start to shade in the picture while humming.

Me: Because I need to get him to fall for me first. 

That boy is going to be mine. I’m going to try my hardest to steal his attention from the other girls, so I can protect him. I have a bad feeling about miss Togami. Seriously, she’s odd. Nobody is as perfect as she acts. I saw how she was at that party, trying to curry his favor by singing a duet…I was going to sing a solo for him after the king game.

Me: She’s bad news…almost as bad as that Mana. I know that she loves her “Yoshi-nii” and she’s using that cutesy nickname to tell everyone that she’s got that bond with him. 

Cousins my ass. Dad already told me about Izuru Kamukura’s pseudo-sibling relationship with Mana’s mom Hiyoko Saionji.

I put down the notepad and lie back on my bed.

Me: I’ll really have to step up my game. I won’t let them take him…and I won’t let what happened to Raiden happen to him either. 

*Momoko

I sit at my computer playing around with my drawing tablet on studio. I ended up drawing a picture of the trial room…then I went over on the sides and drew Yoshikazu facing off against Kagome…of course verbally. I found it interesting. Sibling vs. sibling, fighting to either prove or disprove the innocence of a classmate. A battle of black and white, but for the first time, good was represented by black.

Me: Of course, Kagome didn’t know that she was being the bad guy…she just wanted to protect us all, like Yoshikazu did.

I find these twins very interesting. Lock them in a room alone together and they’ll either murder each other, or finally see eye to eye. I color in the picture just to do busy work. I usually do this stuff for Tidus when he’s making a game, this is the first time I’ve done this for enjoyment. I really hate when Tidus demands things of me, he’s my friend, not my boss. He’s lucky I even let him use my art projects for his games. 

Me: I seriously think I should just cut ties with that guy. He’s lucky our moms and his dad were in the same class or I wouldn’t even talk to him.

I finish the picture and save it to a new file, that I name Kamukuras. When I’m finished, I power down my computer and tablet before going to bed.

*Hiroko

I look into my mirror, amazed that I was able to keep it together this whole time. 

Me: I guess I’m getting better at dealing with stress… 

No, stop lying to yourself.

Me: It wasn’t me at all, it was Yoshi being there with me that helped.

He was kind…and he does like me…I think.

Me: Yoshi…you’re too much of a flirt for me to take you seriously…but I think I might like you.

I walk out of the bathroom and to my bed, pulling my diary from under the bed…before immediately putting it back and switching it out for a regular notebook. I open it up and write down a single sentence…I think I might like Yoshi. I close my eyes and lie down for five minutes, before waking up and checking it. There was a new sentence. Tell him about me, and see how he reacts.

Me: W-Well…I guess I shouldn’t lie to him…

I close the notebook and hide it under my mattress, and go back to the rest room. I take out my contact and set it in the case, and look myself in the face.

Me: I doubt that…he would like this aspect of me.

I find myself looking at a bright red eye I just use the contact to hide it. I doubt that Yoshi would find it anything but disgusting.

Me: But…I wouldn’t know if he didn’t say it himself.

I walk back to my bed and set my half-glass on the nightstand…I do actually need the contact and half-glass to see after all…and I go to sleep.

*Izanami

I lie back and look at the ceiling. A killer in our midst, and our leader chose to side with her. I feel that I’ll need to bring up baring her from our meetings.

Me: This can’t stand…we can’t have a leader that will side with a killer if that same killer is always at our meetings.

Suddenly, there is a knock at my door.

Me: Who could it be at this hour?

I grip my Katana tightly as I walk to the door, slowly opening it. To my surprise…it’s Yoshikazu.

Yoshikazu: Hey Izanami…I think we need to talk. 

Me: Is it something that we have to talk about right now?

Yoshikazu: It has to do with Natsumi.

Me: Fine…come in.

He walks in and sits down on the floor.

Me: So what do you want to say.

Yoshikazu: I’d like to strike a deal with you.

Me: What kind of deal?

I raise an eyebrow while asking.

Yoshikazu: You leave Natsumi alone unless she kills one of us, here and now-

Me: Unacceptable.

Yoshikazu: Let me finish. You leave her alone…and I’ll step down as leader and leave it to you.

Me: No democratic vote?

Yoshikazu: No…I’m not up for leading anymore. My party idea got Raiden killed…and I think it drove Vlad…drove Kenji to killing Raiden…because it gave a perfect opportunity for it.

He actually is a good guy when he isn’t acting…well what do you know…Cu-T was right about him. I thought she was losing her touch.

Me: Alright…I’ll take your deal.

He smiles and holds out his hand.

Me: What are you doing?

Yoshikazu: Well in the music biz, when I book a gig at a venue I always shake hands with the person I’ve made a deal with…so that’s why I’m holding out my hand.

Me: Oh…alright then.

We shake hands, and then he stands up.

Yoshikazu: Well, I guess I should be on my way…

He starts walking to the door.

Me: Wait a minute.

He stops, and I draw my katana.

Yoshikazu: I see…make it quick.

He tightens his fists as I raise my katana above my head.

Me: You brought this upon yourself Yoshikazu.

Yoshikazu: Yeah, I did.

I swing my katana and it quickly cuts through its target.

Yoshikazu: You really should warn a guy when you’re going to cut his hair.

He turns around and picks up the long binding of hair from the ground.

Yoshikazu: I’ll handle this, see you in the morning.

He leaves the room, and I put up my katana.

Me: Hmm…if you’re going to be like this from now on, I’ll be able to be your friend. 

I walk back to my bed and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first Hollow Chapter is done, please leave your picks for who will be the first three free times! Remember, all previous free times, (Tidus, Isao, Hiroko, and Izanami), are off limits until chapter three, but Kagome and Kazuki are now free to have free times. Also, yes, i know it's grating that three girls like, (Or think they like) Yoshikazu, but hey, he's a rock star, and a nice guy at the same time. Don't worry, the only confirmed ship in this is Daiya X Natsumi so far. At this point in time, anyone could end up dead, alive, in a relationship, or out of one! Hiroko isn't sure about her feelings, Mana has history with him, and Rei just likes him for his looks. It's just for character development right now! So you know how they see Yoshikazu, and how it shows their personality. Hiroko is the sheltered girl that doesn't understand romantic feelings aside from what she's read, Mana has known him forever and is deeply attached to him, and Rei judges people based on their general appearance rather than their actions.


End file.
